Just Until This is All Over
by swantism
Summary: Cardin Winchester the number one known bully of Beacon who torments the weak and defenseless seems to be in some kind of struggle either with his class work, his fears or even with himself. Now being force to receive help from one of the many students he's been tormenting,will Cardin be able to work through his struggles and move on? Or will he do something he never thought he do?
1. Chapter 1

Cardin Winchester is a typical "school bully" earning that title throughout Beacon for his actions towards the other students mainly of the faunus decent. This so called bully angrily made his way out Professor Oobleck's classroom. He mumbled a few curse as he storms through the halls.

"Stupid grades, stupid professors making me take that stupid test." Cardin growled. He thought about his conversation with caffeine crazed professor.

"Mister Winchester as you know I want all of my students to pass my class, but you Mr. Winchester are making it very hard for that to possibly happen." Cardin only rolled his eyes causing the professor to sigh. Taking a sip of his coffee, he zoomed towards his desk and picked up a large packet. "You'll need this." Appearing in front of Cardin, and handing him the packet causing the hunter in training to look up at the professor confused.

"For what?" Taking another sip of his coffee the Professor grin at him.

"Why to help you study for the test in three weeks Mr. Winchester." Zooming back to his desk the professor picked up a kettle and poured himself another cup of coffee. "I'd advise you take the time to do so this." Looking down at the packet Cardin let out a low growl. "This exam will decide either you pass or fail my class. "Without even saying goodbye Cardin made his way towards the exit of the classroom not even listening to the last of what Oobleck has to say. "Oh and I will be getting you a tutor to help you study so you can hopefully pass the upcoming exam." Thinking back at the whole conversation made Cardin angry.

"It's not my fault you have to give lecture about some stupid two legged animal." Without paying attention to where he was walking, Cardin bumped into a very familiar faunus, her long brown ears bouncing up and down from her fall to the ground.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't...Cardin!" Looking down at the bunny faunus girl a small grin grew on Cardin's face. Stepping on one of the books she was reaching for, he heard her let out a small whimper.

"Well well well if it isn't the long eared freak, it's really rude to bump into people like that." Grabbing on to her ear he gave it a hard tug. The faunus let out a small cry.

"Please let ~OW!~ go."

"I think rude action like that deserves an apology don't you think so?" Tugging her ear even harder, Cardin was waiting for his apology.

"I'm...sorry." The faunus said quietly.

"What was that I couldn't quite hear that." He said mockingly leaning in and placing a hand near his ear.

"I'm sorry!" She screamed. Finally releasing his grip on her ear, Cardin kicked her books towards the farther end of the hallway and walked away.

"Freak." Was the last thing he said before making his turn down the hall. Later that day Cardin and the rest of team CRDL were in the training room sparring with each other. After the whole ursa incident during the Forever Falls field trip Cardin has been forcing his team to train almost nonstop. Mainly because of three reasons one for ditching him to fend for himself, two for even running away, and three for embarrassingly running away like cowards.

"Cardin come on man we've been at this for hours." Whined Russel as he dodged a swing of Cardin's mace. Russel probably had this biggest mouth of the team always blabbering about the stupidest things; he was probably the biggest whiner of the group as well.

"Yeah Cardin it's late and I'm getting hungry!" This time it was Dove who complained. Probably the second strongest, but he was the biggest of the group. Taking long deep breaths he bent down to catch his breath.

"Yeah you know usually I wouldn't really care about this sort of stuff, but seriously we've been at this for hours." And then there's Sky the calm and quiet one of the team. "Even you have to know that all this training is a bit much. Wiping away his own sweat, Cardin folded his mace allowing Russel and the rest of team CRDL to do the same with their weapons.

"Alright fine." Receiving thankful moans from everyone, the rest of team CRDL made their way out of the training leaving Cardin alone.

Cardin stood there and made sure that his team was gone. Making his way towards the training simulation console he click on some buttons making a single large ursa appeared in the middle of the room. It materialized in the middle of the training room.

Upon seeing the figure Cardin started to shake, ever since that ursa attack in the Forever forest Cardin couldn't rid of the fact that he was afraid. As the simulation ursa came closer Cardin pulled out his mace once more, but this time his grip on the weapon was loose and shaky. In his head he knew it wouldn't kill since it was only a fake copy, but no matter what he told himself, he just couldn't move from his spot.

Raising its large paw the ursa swung down at the hunter in training. In an attempt block the attack Cardin raised his mace only for it to be knocked away. Falling to the ground Cardin sat petrified as the ursa prepared to take another swing. Cardin shut his eye waiting for the final blow, but it never came opening his eyes he saw that the ursa was no more. "What?" After getting up from the ground, Cardin made his way to the simulation console. It seems that someone has managed to turn off the simulator just in time." Slamming his fist down on the console Cardin took in a deep breath. "Come on Cardin get yourself together." Walking out of the training room Cardin suddenly heard his scroll ringing. Looking down at the small mobile tablet he saw that he had one message. "Professor...Oobleck...great." Opening the message the professor's voice could be heard.

"Hello Mr. Winchester I hope that you remember to study for that exam."

"Great." Cardin grumbled.

"Don't forget to meet your tutor in the library tomorrow have a good day and happy studies." And with that message was over.

"Man stupid test, and dumb studying why do I even have to have a tutor anyway?" Making his back to the dorms he didn't notice a dark figure shivering mainly in fear and nervousness.


	2. Chapter 2

Cardin walked down the halls of beacon wearing his typical school uniform. Looking down at the packet in his hand given to him by professor Oobleck he let out a sigh. Cardin made his way towards the library where he was suppose to meet his so called tutor. He had to make sure that the rest of his team had no idea of this little study session of his. If they were to find out about this they would never let it go. So Cardin had to come up with some random excuse about him punching trees or something he doesn't really remember. In all honesty Cardin never imagine himself ever going to the library let alone studying. Finally reaching the library Cardin realized that nobody else was even in the library.

"You have got to be kidding me." Sitting at an empty table, Cardin threw the dropped in front of him on the table. He sat there staring at the packet then suddenly it him. "What am I even suppose to do!" Slamming his head down on the table he grumbled. Cardin was never really the studying type even before Beacon he never really studied. Usually he would just take a test with whatever answer he could think of usually getting a barely passing grade. He kept his head on the table not noticing someone behind him who was shaking.

"Um excuse me?" Upon hearing someone, Cardin lifted his head from the table and turned to see whoever it was that was bothering him.

"WHAT!" This made a familiar bunny faunus jump back.

"Um...I uh."Cardin started to glare at her already annoyed.

"What do you want freak?" The faunus in front of him tried to say something, but she was too scared to say anything. "Well if you're trying to say something spit it out already!" Even with Cardin sitting down on a chair Velvet still felt small.

"I'm here to...I'm here to help you...study." Cardin gave a her a blank look.

"You have got to be kidding me." Getting up from his chair he started to make his way to the exit.

"Wait!" Turning around Cardin came up in front of her, and with his superior height he stared down the bunny faunus.

"There is no way in all of Vale that I'm going to be taught by a two legged freak like you!" This made Velvet shake where she stood; pulling out her scroll she opened a message from Oobleck. Cardin started to hear the Professor's voice.

"Ah Miss. Scarlatina I hope all is well, as you know I asked you yesterday to assist Mr. Winchester with his studies so he may have some chance to pass my class." The said Hunter in training grunted. They both continued to listen to the message. "If you have any troubles or if Mr. Winchester does not...cooperate then please contact me." And with that the message was over. Cardin couldn't believe what he just heard, he has to be near some freak until he takes the stupid exam. Forcefully pulling out a chair and sitting back down Cardin slams his head back on the table. Velvet didn't move from where she stood it was terrifying enough that the one student she was helping was the same students who's been tormenting her.

"Well are you going to sit down or are you just going to stand like some idiot?" Velvet was caught off guard by his question, she was still nervous to approach him.

"I...um, yes, I mean yes I'll sit down not yes to being an idiot," Velvet stammered as she start to go off and say random things.

Taking her seat Velvet sits on the opposite side of Cardin. The two of them sat there not saying a word with Cardin's head still on the table and Velvet who sat nervously across from him.

"Um...what can I help..." Cardin raised his hand to cut her off. Lifting his head up from the table he still had the same glare he had from earlier.

"First off before we start this tutoring thing I'm going to lay down some rules." Velvet only nodded her head in response. "Rule number one we don't tell anyone of this, rule number two this by no means makes us friends of any kind, and rule number three we'll only be talking to each other just until this is all over...got it?"

"G-got it." And with that the two began their little study session. "S-so what is it that you need to study for?" Cardin tossed his packet towards her, she jumped back a bit as the packet landed in front of her. As Velvet began to look through the packet, Cardin leaned his head on his palm. He started to think about the situation.

"Great I got some freak teaching me what it is she's teaching." Cardin thought.

"Um...Cardin." Cardin didn't notice Velvet calling his name.

"I swear if I get some kind of disease from that fleabag I'm gunna."

"Cardin!" Cardin was brought back to reality.

"What?"Placing his packet back in front of him Velvet took out a large book from her bag and place it next to the packet. Cardin gave her a confused look. Looking at the book then to her. "What the hell is this for?" Velvet flinched at his harsh tone.

"Um...well you see...you're going to want that book to help you understand and answer some of the questions in the packet." Cardin let out a low grumble.

"You have got to be kidding me." Cardin got up from his chair and stomped towards the exit. "I am not going spend my time looking through that book like some dork!"

"Cardin wait!" Velvet yelled getting up from her seat as well. Cardin turned around at the faunus.

"Or what you going to give me fleas?" Cardin mocked. He could see her shaking in fear and yet her face showed some determination.

"Professor Oobleck told me if there were any difficulties I am to tell him of them immediately." Cardin was a little surprise to hear this.

"Are you...are you threatening me?" Cardin asked.

"Um...yes...no...maybe...yes?" She said with a very nervous tone. "The professor says that if you leave your studies unattended then you automatically fail the class." Cardin felt as if he was going to roar like a full grown ursa, taking the only option he could he slowly made his way back to the table and took his seat. Velvet took her seat as well, she was still shaking a little she's never thought she would talk back at Cardin Winchester let alone...threaten him. Taking a deep breath Velvet took out a similar book as the one she gave Cardin. Velvet could hear Cardin mumbling something about how exams and studying are stupid. "Um if you need any help I could..."

"I don't need help from a freak like you!" He interrupted. Velvet scooted a few inches farther from the table and started to read and take notes from her textbook. After a few minutes of note taking Velvet was interrupted by a small grunt. Looking up Velvet noticing Cardin having an embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh...could you help me with question number six?" His tone was low and he didn't look up when he asked her the question. Velvet was surprised that he's even asking her for any help, but since she told him she'd would she went around the table to see the question. Slowly and carefully she took her seat next to him. "Hey watch it...I don't need to get any of your fleas." Being careful not to get too close Velvet leaned down to examine the question. She didn't notice Cardin's expression which was turning red with embarrassment.


	3. Chapter 3

After what felt like hours _(really only 1 hour)_ Cardin decided to take a break from the studying. Closing his textbook he stretched his arms and back. Suddenly Cardin heard a rumbling noise coming from his stomach he remembered that he's actually skipped breakfast today and lunch isn't until later this afternoon. Grabbing onto his stomach he can feel it gargling making him sigh.

"Man I shouldn't have ditch breakfast." Cardin noticed a plastic bag of carrots placed near him. Looking up he saw Velvet looking a bit nervous as she placed down the bag.

"Um...um if y...you're hungry you can h...have some of my lunch...if you want." Picking up the bag, Cardin threw the bag back at her.

"I'm not going to eat some freak food!" Velvet took the bag with a sad expression.

"It's just carrots..." Taking out a piece the faunus started to nibble on a carrot. Still having nothing to eat, Cardin heard his stomach rumble even louder. Suddenly he thought those carrots might not be that bad of an idea. Cardin looked at the bag of carrots with it only having one piece remaining. Cardin slowly made an attempt to reach for the bag. Within inches of the bag Cardin was about to take the last carrot, but was cut off when the last carrot was pulled out of the bag. A small glimpse of disappointment could be seen in Cardin's eye. Looking up he saw the faunus nibbling on the last carrot not noticing his stare. Cardin let out a quiet sigh disappointed that his last chance of any source of food was gone. The sound of a book being closed caught his attention. "Ok...I think that enough for today." Looking up at the faunus, she was packing her books and papers in her bag. "Um...I suppose we meet again tomorrow." Cardin just realize that he would have to meet up with her for the next three weeks. He let out a very disappointing grumble. "If you have...any...um questions then."

"I'll be fine." Packing his own things as quick as he can made his way towards the exit. He stopped in front of the door turning around stared at the faunus. "You better here...same time tomorrow." And with that Cardin left the library. Walking back to his dorm he didn't noticed a very familiar blonde hunter in training talking to his teammates of team JNPR and the members of team RWBY. Bumping into the blonde leader of JNPR both of them jumped back a bit. "Watch where you're going." The blonde let out a short yelp.

"C...Cardin!"

"Watch it barf face."

"Oh come on man that just one time." Cardin started to laugh.

"Hey what's your problem?" Cardin turned his attention towards the Schnee heiress who was walking up to him. Being in his personal face the Schnee heiress poked his chest with her finger. "You know I've just had it with your attitude." Cardin had a stoic look on his face after a day of studying with no food and being forced to stay near a faunus he was not in the mood. Rolling his eyes he ignored the heiress. "Are you ignoring me!" Deciding to walk the other way, he suddenly found himself in front of a very familiar faunus...again.

"I'm sorry...Cardin!" Velvet almost yelped from her bump in with the young hunter.

"Watch where you're going." Cardin growled.

"Pssh look who's talking." Retorted the heiress.

"Weiss please stop trying to pick a fight." Pleaded her red hooded partner.

"Ruby please." Pushing her teammate away the schnee girl was once again in Cardin's face. "Seriously what is your problem, from the first day you bullied almost all of other classmates non-stop for what to show off your macho-self!" Everyone around kept on watching as the young heiress continued her little spiel to Cardin. "Also what's with the big idea of you abusing students of the faunus variety huh?"

"Whatever." Cardin was about to turn and leave, but Weiss blocked him off of his escape.

"Oh no it's not just whatever, what were you bullied by a faunus at a young age or something that doesn't give you the right to go on and bullied some random innocent student because of whatever happened to you in your past." Velvet watched as the heiress kept on pushing Cardin's "buttons". Velvet saw that Cardin was clenching his fist and could see the anger building in his eyes. "Well what do you have to say?" Before Cardin could say anything his arm was unexpectedly pulled and he being dragged away from the heiress. Looking back Cardin saw that the bunny eared faunus was easily pulling him.

"Cardin um...I forgot that...um professor Oobleck wanted to me...to get you for him." Velvet stuttered Cardin could see the nervousness on her face.

"Waitn I'm not." Before Weiss could finish her sentence both Velvet and Cardin were gone leaving both team JNPR and RWBY.

Velvet couldn't believe what she just did interrupting someone else's agreement and now she's actually pulling Cardin Winchester through the halls.

"What are you doing?" Velvet heard a gruff voice. Turning around Velvet saw a an angry and slightly confused Cardin. Forcing Velvet to come into a complete stop Cardin yanked his arm away from her grip. "Why did you do that?" He started to raise his voice with his anger with it.

"I...just." She started to stutter.

"I didn't need your help!" He yelled.

"I...just wanted to."

"I don't need no help from some freak!" Tears started to swell up in Velvet's eyes. "And I thought I told you not to be near me when we ain't doing the studying thing it's hard enough that I have to be near you for the next three weeks!" Cardin felt a tang bit of regret when he saw the bunny faunus starting to crying. Tears started to stream down her face as she stood in front of him.

"Maybe she was right." She said between gasp. "What is your problem!" Velvet ran down the halls placing her hand over her mouth to muffle her cries. Cardin stood alone in the halls watching her running down the halls. Cardin let out a loud roar as he felt angrier then he should. Clenching his hand into a fist he slammed it into the walls of the hall causing a small crater to form on the spot.

"Well mister Winchester if you wanted to grab my attention all you had to do was ask me." Looking up Cardin saw professor Oobleck's head popping out of his doorway . Without even saying a word Cardin made an attempt to leave, but the caffeine crazed professor appeared right in front of him. "Well since you're here I would like to have a small chat with you Mr. Winchester." Cardin looked up at the professor with a really annoyed expression. "No need to worry I just want a small conversation." Not having a choice he slowly made his way to the professor's room to have this "little" conversation.


	4. Chapter 4

Cardin sat in front of the professor Oobleck's desk holding a cup of coffee given to him by the professor. Taking a seat in front of Cardin the professor takes a quick sip of his coffee.

"So Mr. Winchester how goes the studying?" It took Cardin a few seconds to reply.

"It's only been a day." Placing his cup down the professor looked up at his student.

"Yes it may have been just one day, but I would still like to hear your progress." Cardin let out a small grumble taking a sip himself.

"It's been alright...I guess." Nodding his head the professor thought about the next thing he should ask.

"I'm hoping that Miss Scarlatina is helping with you improving your studies." At the mention of her name Cardin was reminded of what happened earlier. "You know she didn't want to help at first." Cardin looked at the professor confused.

"Then why did she?" Thinking back the professor started to explain to the hunter in training of the event that happened yesterday. It was few minutes after Cardin left the room that a bunny eared faunus entered the room. She was rubbing her sore ears as she entered.

"Ah Miss Scarlatina, I'm so glad you could make."

"Hello professor Oobleck." She greeted. "What was it that you've called me for?" Looking up from his desk the professor smiled at the arrival of the faunus.

"Well, I've called you here to ask you for a favor." Motioning the faunus to take a seat in front of his desk.

"What is it?" She asked.

Taking a sip from his cup the professor took his seat in front of her. "Well if you didn't already know your grade in my class is quite impressive." The faunus blushed from the small praise. "So I was curious if you could help a struggling student to help him prepare for a very important exam."

"I wouldn't mind who is it?" The professor let out a small sigh.

"I'm pretty sure you are all too familiar with Mr. Winchester correct?" Velvet jumped at mention of her tormentors name. Nodding her head she reached for her long ears and started to rub them. "I'm sure you are aware of Mr. Winchesters...reputation within the school yes?" Velvet continued to nod her head. "I've been asking every other student who could help, but it seems that they all refused." Velvet wasn't surprised at hearing this. Taking another sip off his cup the professor let out a sigh. "I'm sure your answer will be the same as the others, but please do think about it I hate to see any student of mine failing my class." With that the faunus left the professor's room thinking about the professor's favor. She should've told him right away that she didn't want to.

"I'll tell him later." The faunus made her way towards the training to meet her teammates.

Later that day professor Oobleck sat on his desk grading papers. Minutes later he heard his scroll indicating that he has received a message from a familiar faunus.

"Professor...Um I decided to take up on your offer." The professor was quite surprised at her answer.

"What is it that made you choose this decision?" He said in reply. Waiting a few minutes for the return message.

"No reason in particular I just feel that at least someone should help him." A bit confused by her answer the professor ignored his curiosity and just felt thankful that someone has finally accepted. The professor began to type his response.

"Well if that's your answer then fine now your tutoring begins tomorrow you can meet Mr. Winchester at the library there." Sending the message the professor waited for a response.

"Alright." The professor sent the Velvet another message.

"Oh miss Scarlatina if Mr. Winchester causes you any trouble or does not...cooperate then you may tell him that I will be informed and something will be done." And with that the professor ended the little flashback.

Cardin sat in his chair a little confused and surprised with the feeling of guilt slowly grew inside him.

"I hope that gives you some encouragement to actually work with Miss Scarlatina and maybe have a better view on some other things." Ending their little "talk" Cardin left the Professor's room and slowly made his way towards his dorm room. Walking down the halls Cardin felt lost in his head he kept on thinking about what the professor told him and the event that happened earlier today. He needed to think to himself and clear his thoughts. Changing his path he made his way outside to the school's garden thinking that maybe he could clear his mind there. As he was making his way towards the garden Cardin spotted someone near one of the flower beds.

Quietly Cardin walked closer and as he got closer he could hear the person sniffling. Cardin started to notice a familiar pair of long brown ears that belong to a familiar bunny faunus. Taking a few more step Cardin stood a foot away. Looking down at the now crying faunus. Noticing that someone was behind her Velvet turned around and saw that someone was Cardin.

In an attempt to get away Velvet got up from where she sat and tried to make a run for it. Before she could get some distance her arm was grabbed by Cardin.

"Wait." Scared, Velvet started to shake and more tears started to form in her eyes.

"Leave me alone!" She started to thrash around against his hold in an attempt to free herself from his grasp. Her slaps and thrashing didn't do anything to the hunter in training. Grabbing both her hands Cardin made her look at him face to face.

"Wait...Just wait."

"Please!" She wasn't holding back any tears anymore as she let them stream down her face. Staring at her crying face Cardin felt his guilt growing.

"Calm down!" Cardin was starting to get annoyed by her crying which made him raise his voice.

"Please just leave me alone." She pleaded.

"I'm...sorry." She stopped her trashing and looked up at the hunter in training. She couldn't believe what she just heard, did Cardin just say...sorry?

"What?" Looking away Cardin hid his face from her.

"I'm sorry...about...earlier." Yup she must be dreaming or something. She didn't know what to say because right now she looking at the one person who's been tormenting her for most of the school year. Now she's in front of the same guy who is now apologizing to her, Velvet was truly confused by this. The two of them stood there both saying nothing making the whole scene feel awkward. Finally Velvet slowly removed her arms from his grasp with no difficulty.

"It's...it's ok." Cardin quickly turned to face the faunus in front of him. After everything he did she forgave him so quickly. A look of shock was shown on his face he looked back down at the faunus still confused. She gave him a small smile as she wiped her tears away with her hand.

"Why?" Velvet was caught off guard by the question. "Why are you doing all this after all I done?"Cardin wanted to know what was her reason first she suddenly decide to help in his studies, then she helped him when he was in an argument, and now she's forgiving him after all he's done. Deciding whether or not she should actually tell him the reason why, she was suddenly interrupted by the sound of gurgling.

"What...what was that?" Looking back up at Cardin, Velvet notice that he had his hand over his stomach. He had an embarrassed look on his face.

"Sorry I still haven't really found anything to eat." A small smile formed on her face. Grabbing his hand Velvet pulled him along taking him somewhere. "Hey where are we going?" Cardin asked a little surprised and annoyed at the same time.

"Well you said you're hungry." Cardin realized that they were heading towards one of the air carrier docks. "I know a good place to eat in town."


	5. Chapter 5

Once they left the air carrier Cardin was once again being pulled by Velvet into the city. Looking down at the faunus Cardin let out a disappointed sigh thinking about his situation. The faunus in front of him is willing taking him to a place to eat even after that happened today. This whole ordeal has been itching at the young hunter.

"We're almost there." Said the young faunus. Looking up Cardin could see a small stand on the side of the road. A single person sat on one of the stools hunching over the bar and enjoying what seemed to be a bowl of noodles. Finally reaching the small food stand Velvet let out a happy greeting to the man behind the bar. "Hello again." She said happily giving the old stand owner a small bow. The person behind the bar was coming of age with his hair nearly all white and his body shrinking in size as he aged. He gave Velvet a welcoming greeting as he was cleaning his station behind the bar.

"Ah Miss Scarlatina it's so nice to see you again." Taking notice of Cardin the old man gave him a curious look. "And who is this you brought with you?" Cardin notice that he was talking about him as he kept his gaze on him.

"Hello sir..." Cardin felt a little awkward talking to a complete stranger. Looking back down at Velvet, he saw that she was taking a seat on the on one of the bar stools. Cardin followed taking a seat next to her. The smell of recent dishes still lingered around the area as Cardin started to realize how hungry he really was.

"Well miss Scarlatina what will it be today?" Given a minute to think about her decision she turned towards Cardin with a questionable look.

"Um how do you feel about spicy noodles?" Cardin shrugged his shoulders not really caring what she ordered. Slowly nodding her head she turned her attention back to the old man behind the bar. "Can we have one order of spicy vegetable and one spicy beef noodles." Nodding his head the old man began to make their order. Both Cardin and Velvet sat on the bar with an awkward silence between the two. Cardin thought this was a good time to ask her the question again seeing that they both weren't going anywhere. Turning towards the bunny faunus next to him he realized that she was smiling and if he was hearing right he could hear her humming a small little tune.

"Hey." Her ears perked up at the sound of his voice, she turned her head to face him showing a small sign of nervousness. "You remember the question I asked you earlier?"

"No sorry." Letting out a sigh Cardin repeated the question that was interrupted some time ago.

"Why do you keep on acting like this?" Cardin let out a sigh the question has been poking at him the whole time. "After all the crap I did to you and not just today." This made Velvet think to herself causing there to be silence between them. The young faunus kept her gaze away from Cardin.

"It just..." Cardin looked down at her, his face didn't show any anger or annoyance mainly it just showed curiosity.

"It's just what?" Jumping at his sudden uproar the young bunny faunus started to shuffle in her seat. "I had a talk with Oobleck earlier he told me that you didn't even wanted to help me at first," Velvet looked up at him, "But then he told me that you suddenly changed your mind...why?" The young faunus tried to say something, but just couldn't find the proper words. Keeping his gaze onto her Cardin waited for her answer.

"It's...it's just."

"It's just what!" Cardin asked louder than he should've. Velvet started to tense as the conversation started to make her nervous.

"Well you're right about me not wanting to help you at first, but that was before I started to see something different about you." Cardin gave her a confused look.

"What are you talking about?"

"It was when you were in the training room." Thinking back, Cardin started to think back at when was the last time he was in the training room. To Cardin's surprises it was only yesterday that he was last in the training room.

"What do you mean when I was in the training room?" The memories of what happened in the training started to come back to him. The hours of training with his team and then the whole ursa fight, then the training simulator suddenly...turning...itself...off.

"It was you." Cardin looked down at the faunus as she slowly nodded her head.

"I was just heading to the training room to my team, but then I saw you." Velvet said quickly as she stared back at the younger hunter. "And when I saw you I couldn't help but see you as a different person," Velvet then turned away feeling embarrassed, "I didn't see you as the same heartless guy, but just a person who actually has feelings." Hearing this Cardin actually kind of felt a little surprised, sure he was a jerk...a dick...a complete dirt bag, but he was still a regular person who had feelings. Cardin didn't know how he should feel right now, on one side he felt angry when she saw him in a such a weak state and on the other hand he kind of felt thankful. There was an awkward silence between the two as neither said a word to one another. Letting out a small cough Cardin turned away from Velvet and tried to take attention on something else.

"Uh...I uh." Cardin felt like that the words he were trying to say were something of a different language. "Th...than~cough~thanks for...you know." Velvet looked up at Cardin with wide eyes the Cardin Winchester is thanking her one of the many people he has been bullying her being one of main targets if his bullying. Taking a closer look Velvet could see a small hint of red showing on his cheeks.

"No...uh problem." At that moment their lunch was brought to them. The smell engulfed both of their nose and both were taken over by hunger. Velvet looked up at Cardin who was hungrily slurping down his noodle meal. "Is...is it good?" Before Cardin could answer her his face started to heat up as the inside of his mouth started to burn. Reaching out for cold cup of water Cardin took a long swig to ease the burning sensation in his mouth.

"It's good." He coughed. After their meal the two of them made their way back to the air ship carrier. Their ride back was quiet as the two of them didn't know if they should say anything. Exiting the air ship the two of them stopped in front of the fountain in front of the academy. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow then...thanks for the lunch."

"Yeah...tomorrow." The two of them took their separate patsh to their dorms to rest for tomorrow.


	6. Chapter 6

The next day Cardin made his way to the library to meet with his bunny eared tutor. The whole incident from yesterday from the fight then the talk with Oobleck then his little lunch with Velvet. Cardin couldn't believe what was happening to him, was he actually becoming friends with a furry freak? From what his family has taught him and then his new life here at beacon, Cardin was at a fork in a rode.

Standing in front of the doorway to the library Cardin let out a breath. Upon entering Cardin searched for his faunus tutor. Within seconds he recognized two long brown ears a few feet away. Walking up to her he noticed a rather familiar team of huntsmen in training also sitting at the table each representing the colors of red, white, black and yellow.

"Great." Cardin mumbled under his breath. Five pair of eyes faced Cardin as he took a seat next to Velvet. Velvet looked up at him with a sympathetic look,

"Sorry they just came up and they wanted to study." Velvet said. Cardin knew for sure that there was a different reason why they were here.

"Whatever." Was all Cardin said. Taking out his book and packet he and Velvet started their studies. All was quiet for the first few minutes; Cardin would ask Velvet a couple of questions time to time on their side while team RWBY would be doing their own antics on their side. Even with attention to his studies Cardin could feel a sense of someone staring him down. Lifting his head, Cardin saw that a certain heiress was eyeing him down. Cardin glared back at the Schnee girl, neither of them gave out. When someone poked at Cardin's arm he looked up. Looking up, Velvet had a pleasing look on her face and pointed towards his studies. Taking one more look at the heiress, to show that he wasn't defeated and turned back to his studies.

"Do you need help with anything?" Velvet asked. Looking back down at his packet Cardin pointed out at a few of the problems. After about an hour both Cardin and Velvet decided to take a break. "I'm going to go get a snack." Leaving his spot at the table only to be stopped by the beeping of his scroll. Looking up Cardin realized that everybody else's scrolls were making rather annoying beeps. Taking out his scroll an image of professor Ozpin appeared with a voice message.

"Hello students I apologize if this message might be of some inconvenience, but I would like to inform you of the yearly parent/guardian visit will be tomorrow." Cardin held his breath. "Your parent and or guardian have already been informed...that is all." The message ended followed by some sounds of cheers and dismay from the other students around the library.

To Cardin this was horrible news. The idea of his father coming here in a way disturbed him. It was his father who taught him everything he knows and it was him who told him that faunus race was to be despised and looked down upon. Cardin looked back at the bunny faunus sitting down with a small smile on her face. The thought of the forked road in his mind came back causing Cardin to start struggling within himself. He then noticed Velvet walking up to him with a small smile.

"Are you excited?" She asked. In all honesty Cardin couldn't figure out if he was happy or that he was nervous.

"Are your parents coming?" He asked her trying to take the attention off of him and onto a different subject. She nodded her head.

"Yeah my whole family is coming to visit even my eight younger siblings." Cardin coughed at the mention of eight siblings.

"Eight?" Velvet gave him a sheepish smile.

"I'm the oldest of nine kids." Cardin looked at her in disbelief, how two people could have that many kids made Cardin wonder. "My parents love having kids."

Both Cardin and Velvet found themselves a vending machine of small packed snacks. With a scan of their scrolls they both chose their preferred choice of snack.

"Cardin?" Called Velvet, who was chewing on a piece of granola.

"What?" Cardin didn't really pay much attention as he munched on a bag of chips.

"Can I ask you something?" Cardin turned his attention towards the bunny faunus.

"What." Velvet shuffled her feet and kept any sort of eye contact to a minimum.

"Um...are we...you know?" She asked almost in a whisper. Cardin didn't understand what she was getting at.

"Are we what?" He really hates it when she would talk in chunks like this.

"Are we fri...frien...friends?" Cardin was a little taken back by this question. He never really thought this as much as he should. After all he and the bunny eared girl have done, one would say that the two of them were pretty good friends. But to Cardin this was a little different all his life he was told to hate and despise faunus and or the weak.

"Friends?" Cardin asked confused. Velvet nodded her head as she kept her gaze on him. "I don't..." Cardin couldn't think straight as Velvet looked at him. "Do you see us as friends?" It was Velvets turn to look away.

"Well I don't really know." She turned to look at Cardin who wasn't looking at her. "But I wouldn't mind us being friends." Cardin turned to look at her with a surprised expression.

"You wouldn't mind...even when…you know." Cardin expressed what he tried to say by pulling his own ears to represent their past with each other. Grabbing her ears, Velvet remembered how Cardin had treated her in the past, but shook it off.

"Yeah." She nodded. "You're different from before." Cardin looked at the bunny eared faunus with confusion.

"Different?"

"Yeah different like yesterday when you came up to me and apologized." Looking back up at Cardin, Velvet looked him straight in the eye a small hint of confidence showing within her own. "Everyone needs a second chance." A smile appeared on her face as she stood before Cardin. Cardin himself was speechless the one girl whose life he has been tormenting is asking him to be friends. Cardin didn't know how to respond to her at the moment and did the only thing that came into his mind at the moment. He quickly walked past her and made his way back to the library.

"Let's finishing studying I need to meet my team at the training room." Cardin rushed into the library not wanting to continue the conversation. Velvet stared at the young hunter a sad expression on her face. Cardin pondered at the thought of getting a second chance even after all that he's done.


	7. Chapter 7

"Cardin where you going man?" Asked Russell as he sat up on his bed. Dove and Sky left to greet their families leaving Cardin and Russell to themselves in their room. Cardin hasn't told a single one of his teammates yet of his little study session with a certain bunny eared faunus.

"What's it to you?" Russell only shrugged at his answer.

"So you excited to meet your family?" Cardin held his breath, the thought of his father coming to beacon now was weighing down on Cardin. His father's expectations were always too high for Cardin: be the strongest of the strong, better than the best, and achieve higher than others. Cardin let out a sigh as he was about to leave his room.

"Yeah...excited." Cardin made his way to where the students are to meet their families. On his way there Cardin started to notice the sound of sniffling coming from a bush nearby. Cardin was planning to just walk away, but the sniffling reminded him too much of how Velvet was crying that one night because of him. He let out a low groan as he made his way towards the noise. Looking over the bush, Cardin notice a set of short brown bunny ears attached to a kid that was probably only about eight. "Hey." Cardin said rather gruffly.

The young faunus jumped at his sudden appearance, she looked up at Cardin who towered over her. Noticing that she was afraid, Cardin bent down on one knee so he be up to her height and look less intimidating.

"You lost?" He asked. The young faunus nodded her head tears still in her eyes. Getting back up Cardin picked the young girl up and placed her over his shoulders. "Don't worry I think I know where your parents might be." Cardin said, reassuring the little girl. The two of them made their way to the entrance of the cafeteria where the parents or guardians were to visit. Upon entering Cardin saw various students and their parents. To Cardin's relief he didn't see any signs of his father.

"Daffodil!" Someone yelled. Cardin looked back to see a very familiar faunus running up to him. Daffodil jumped off of Cardin's shoulder and ran towards Velvet. The young faunus jumped into the arms of Velvet. They hugged for a couple seconds before they separated. "Daffodil what were you thinking when you ran off by yourself everyone was worried sick."

The little faunus looked up at her giving her the biggest puppy eyes Cardin has ever seen. But Velvet was not having any of that. Giving her a stern look Velvet placed her back on the ground and knelt down to her eye level.

"Daffodil you know that trick doesn't work on me." To Cardin's amazement the little bunny eared faunus eyes began to grow even bigger.

"Oh no, that technique might work on mom and dad, but not for me." Velvet picked up the little faunus carrying her in her arms. She looked up at Cardin with a small smile. "Thanks for finding Daffy for us."

Cardin gave her a confused look.

"Us?" As if on cue, a small herd of bunny eared faunus came running up to the two hunters in training. Following the small herd were two middle aged faunus both having the signature long bunny ears. The tallest of the females of the group came up to Velvet.

"Daffodil what did we tell you about running off on your own like that." The little faunus in velvets arms buried her face into her shoulder. The older faunus let out a sigh at her child's action.

Cardin started to notice that he was becoming the center of attention of the many small eyes surrounding him. Their long ears reaching up to his chest.

"Wow you're really big." One of them called out.

"Your hair color is funny."

"Do you like carrots?"

"What's up doc." Cardin was was given a barrage of questions and statements. He looked up at Velvet who only gave him a sheepish smile. A rather short bunny eared faunus man came over shooing away the herd of little bunny eared children.

"Sorry about that they get quite excited when they meet something to their liking." The man's height only reached up to Cardin's chest while his ears reached up to his face. Cardin didn't respond, but just gave out a small low grunt.

The small man before Cardin began to examine him, nodding his head a couple of times.

He looked up at Cardin with a smile.

"My my, our little Scarlatina chose a fine man." Cardin let out a small _Hrrk_ at the spontaneous remark.

"What?" Velvet came between her father and Cardin.

"Dad! Stop that!" Velvet pleaded. "And we're just friends." A small blush could be see on her face.

"Well your mother and I will take your siblings to the main courtyard." Her father said, "Don't take too long smooching now you two."

"DAD!" Her father left the two laughing. Cardin could feel his face heating up. He looked at Velvet whose face was completely red. She looked up at Cardin with an apologetic smile.

"I'm so sorry about my dad...he can be very immature about things."

"Yeah...whatever." Was all Cardin said. Not wanting to think about what her father said, Cardin brought up a different topic. "So...you weren't kidding about the siblings huh?"

"Yeah...being the oldest of eight can be a handful, but I love every single one of them." Cardin only nodded his head. "Are your parents here too?"

Cardin's whole body flinched at her question. Cardin has completely forgotten of his father's visit today. He only let out a small grumble at the thought of his father. He'll probably just scrutinize him and just talk crap about him...and...Cardin's eyes grew wide as he looked at Velvet. If his father found out that he's become friends with a faunus let alone talk to a faunus he is going to bring down all hell on him. The sound of professor voice rang throughout the school.

"Will all of the first year students please enter the arena." Shaking off the thought of his father Cardin started to make his way to the arena. He stopped noticing that Velvet was heading off the other way.

"Hey aren't you coming?" Cardin asked, "They just said all first years to the arena." Velvet gave him a confused look.

"But I'm not a first year." She replied. Cardin slowly nodded his head as the information processed in his head.

"Wait what!"


	8. Chapter 8

Cardin and his team stood in the area with the rest of the first year teams. Being the team leader, Cardin stood in front of the line, his arms behind his back. Next to his team was team RWBY and next to them team JNPR. Everyone's parents and guardians stood within the seats of the upper level of the arena. Still Cardin hasn't spotted his father anywhere.

Professor Ozpin walked up to the center of the arena.

"Welcome families, parents, guardians," He took a quick sip of his coffee, "It gives me great joy to welcome you all, as a gesture of welcome I would like to show you all how far your children have come." Slamming his walking stick on the ground a large group of training grimm materialized behind him.

Grimms of all kinds materialised behind the headmaster. Beowolfs, Ursas, Boarbatusk, a King Kaiju, and even a deathstalker all stood behind the professor.

"Each team will demonstrate their skills and their ability as a team as a whole." The parents clapped from the stands. With that Ozpin left the arena, leaving only the three teams to prepare themselves. The first group to go up was team JNPR, their team leader Jaune unsheathed his sword and shield signaling the others to do the same.

Even from where Cardin stood he could see the nervous look on his face. Receiving a reassuring look from his team, Jaune nodded and began to strategize by commanding his team. Cardin was sort've impressed on how he was giving out orders that did the job right. A beowolf snuck up behind him, swinging its large claw down onto him, he was tossed to the side.

Getting back up, Jaune got himself in a fighting stance. What Cardin saw next surprised him. Within the minute Jaune took down the grimm as if it was nothing. Cardin was actually impressed...but only a little.

A loud horn blew signaling that team JNPR's time was up. All four members pulled back, allowing the next team to enter.

Team RWBY entered the arena next; they entered with a large explosion as one by one they jumped into battle. The way they all fought was as if they were just one unit. When one would strike and finish another took her spot and continued. Their movements were all in sync, one by one they move together and finished each other's movements.

Within no time the horn rang signaling that team RWBY was now finished with their segment of the performance.

Cardin and his team mates prepared themselves as new grimms materialized before them. Cardin will say that his team wasn't the best when it came to formation or strategy, but they were good at one thing, and that one thing was to be a giant wrecking ball of destruction. Cardin was the first to enter the arena, slamming his mace on the ground causing loud explosion to erupt within the arena. Knocking back beowolfs and boarbatusks. From behind him his team followed in tow. Using the momentum that Cardin has given them by shaking the opposition they all came in and started to hack, slash, and beat the grimms.

Cardin looks up upon the stands, and still no trace of his father, but in all honesty he really didn't care. Who he did spot was a very familiar bunny eared faunus surround by almost dozen similar faunus around her.

Velvet gave him a reassuring wave of her hand.

Cardin nodded back at her, he turned his gaze back onto the fight at hand. With his large mace he smacked away more grimms. Everything seemed to be moving smoothly for him and his team.

"Cardin lookout!" Shout crow. Cardin was knocked back by a massive claw. Tumbling back, Cardin has his back on the ground and his mace about a foot away from him. Cardin let out a small groan, a low ring rang in his head. Looking up, Cardin suddenly felt the blood rush out of his head, his hands and legs began to shake.

A large ursa stood before him, and unlike the others this one stood about two times all tall and probably weighed two times as more. Even though his mace was only a foot away, Cardin's hands just wouldn't move. Sweat started to form on Cardin's head as the ursa began to make its way to him. The rest of his team was too busy dealing with their own fights with the grimms. The ursa stood right above Cardin, raising his paw ready to strike down on the young huntress. Cardin shut his eyes closed, waiting for the final strike to come down onto to him.

The strike never came though, with the sound of the alarm all of the grimm dematerialized.

Cardin opened his eyes to find that the ursa no longer stood above him. Slowly getting up, Cardin notice that the stands were all quiet. The rest of his team members stared at him with disbelief, even the other team members of team RWBY and JNPR. Without even saying a word Cardin stormed out of the arena. He pushed past the other team members of team JNPR and RWBY. He didn't care whether he was getting surprised looks from everyone.

Cardin stood alone in the hall his head resting on the wall. He began to slam his head on the wall repeatedly, out of sheer anger. Even in the eyes of almost everyone in Beacon, in front of his team, Cardin still couldn't do it. He was still afraid, he couldn't do it.

"Hey don't stop doing that," Cardin heard a voice behind him, "maybe if you hit your head enough it finally knock some sense into you." Cardin turned his face around to face a very burly man stood about a few inches taller than Cardin. But before Cardin could say a word, his face meet a fist that slammed him into the wall. Cardin fell back onto the ground his right cheek already turning purple and swelling. Cardin looked up to the man who had the look a disappointment and anger. "I always knew you were weak Cardin, but honestly I never saw you as a fool of a coward."

Cardin slowly got up only to be knocked back down onto the ground.

"You know what I think instead of just telling you." His father said, kicking Cardin's side. "I'll just beat some sense on to you hmm how's that sound?"

Cardin braced himself for the thrashing he was about to receive.

"Stop it!" Hearing that voice, Cardin could feel his face turning pale. Velvet stood behind the two Winchester men. "Leave him alone." His father stepped away from Cardin and started to make his way towards Velvet.

"Oh and now I find out your friends with a freak?" Cardin's father spat on the ground, "boy you are something else." Turning his attention back at Velvet, his father stood over her. "And you," He pointed a finger at her, "what made you think a freak like you could tell me what to do?" Velvet started to back away from his father. "You know what maybe I should knock some sense into you huh? How about that?" He asked menacingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Two students of beacon made a mad dash through the halls, Velvet ran through the halls pulling along a bruised Cardin. It's only been a couple of minutes after the two of them ran from Cardin's father. It was only after they made to one of the many gardens of Beacon that the two of them stopped running. Velvet leaned against one of the stone bench trying to catch her breath while Cardin stood behind her.

"Why did you do that?" Cardin asked his voice laced with some sort of malice. Cardin didn't know why he felt so angry. Velvet looked back him with a confused look.

"Do what?" Without warning Cardin grabbed her shoulders and pulled her towards him.

"You know damn well what you did," he looked at her with his eyes glaring, "Who told you to just barge in and fight my battles for me?" Velvet in return looked hurt and offended.

"What are you talking about?" The second year student looked at Cardin as if he was crazy. "Are you kidding me?" She pointed at one of the many bruise on his face, "you literally have bruises all over yourself and you're asking me why?" Cardin has never seen this side of Velvet before. From past experience and knowledge he always saw her as a quiet shy girl. Cardin quickly released her shoulders and started to walk away. "Cardin?" The bunny eared faunas called out to the first year student reaching her hand out for him.

Feeling her hand fall on his shoulder he stopped. Turning around Cardin looked back at the faunas a glare in his face. Velvet quickly pulled back her hand.

"I'm not weak; I don't need some half-breed protecting me like some helpless animal."

"Cardin you're not weak," Velvet said through a hurt voice, "compared to most of the average first years you're one of the strongest ones here." She placed a hand on his face and pulled his face up so he was looking at her. "No matter what anyone says you are not weak Cardin." Velvet pulled Cardin into a small hug, her long bunny ears resting on his head. As the two stood there Cardin started to feel the warmth of the fuzzy ears lying on his head. Pulling out of the small, Velvet started to examine Cardin's face. She placed a finger on one of the bruises causing Cardin to slightly flinch from the stinging pain.

Velvet removed her hand away from Cardin's face. Once again Velvet got a hold of Cardin's hand and started to move down the hall.

"Come on, we need to take you to the nurse's office." The walk was quiet, within minutes Cardin and Velvet found themselves in front of Beacons academy's nurse's office or in other words the medical ward. Velvet knocked onto the door a couple of times to see if anyone is available.

"Hello? Nurse Carmen are you there?" asked the bunny eared faunas.

"I never knew we had a nurse here," Cardin questioned, "actually come to think of it I don't think I've seen anyone come to this part of the school before." Velvet gave him a small laugh.

"Well this is your first year here at beacon and plus you haven't really taken any critically dangerous missions yet" Cardin nodded his head. "Besides just because you have aura doesn't mean you won't get sick or anything, Nurse Carmen supplies us with the medications that we need."

Slowly the door opened, signaling the two students to enter. This "nurse Carmen" sounds nice enough, Cardin wonders if this nurse is any similar to the one at signal. The nurse back there would always baby talk all of her patients "superstars" is what she would call them, it annoyed the crap out of Cardin. Her positive attitude always overwhelmed anyone she was talking to or even being in a ten yard radius of her.

When Cardin entered the nurse's room he was surprised to see a rather lean man sitting on his chair, his hair a complete mess and he had a small beard growing on his face. The male nurse looked up at the two students with a rather menacing stare.

"What is it now miss Scarlatina?" He asked. His voice was low and it sounds as if he was sick or just tired. Cardin looked at Velvet who to his surprise still had a smile on her face. She pulled him in front of her.

"My friend is hurt could you please fix some of his wounds?"

The nurse got up from his seat and walked up to Cardin. Compared to Cardin's height he was surprisingly tall. Cardin's nose scrunched up from the smell of smoke from the nurse filled his nose. The nurse walked away from the two and headed for the next room.

"Well...are you coming or not?" Velvet leads Cardin to the other room where the nurse waited for the two.

He was waiting on a chair a notepad in one hand and a pencil in the other. Velvet sat Cardin down on the bed and took a seat on a nearby stool.

"Well what's the problem?" Cardin didn't really want to answer; honestly all the damage was were just some bruises, scrapes, and cuts...maybe a cracked rib or two.

"He was beat, he has bruises all over and I think I felt a few cracked ribs." Velvet answered.

Cardin didn't really know how she knew all that..

The nurse just examined Cardin's body, opening one of his drawers he pulled out a small needle gun...wait a needle?

Cardin's body started to tense up at the sight of the pointy object. He wasn't sick or anything, why did he need to get a shot.

"So mind telling me what happened?" Asks the nurse, Cardin looked away from the nurse to avoid his question. Velvet on the other hand, explained to the nurse what happened.


	10. Chapter 10

**Half an hour ago**

Two students and one adult stood off against each other in the halls of beacon academy. One was Cardin Winchester notorious for being one of the biggest D-bags of all times, and the other was Velvet Scarlatina a bunny faunus. Standing in front of the two was a man that goes by the name of John Winchester.

Cardin was barely holding himself up, the assault from his father did some heavy damage to him.

Velvet saw this and began to worry, judging by the size and physique of the older Winchester he was a more well trained and battle hardened hunter.

The three were in a standstill, neither not wanting to make the first move. Cardin's father grinned at the two students.

"You know Cardin, I know you were always a disappointment, but being friends with a freak now that's just going above and beyond."

Cardin flinched at his father's words. He started to ball his fist.

"Of course this is going to break your mother's heart, well at least she isn't around to see this for herself," his father half heartly mourned. "Just think of what she would have to say to this?"

That was it.

Cardin threw himself at his father releasing a loud war cry. Just as his father planned. Before Cardin could land a single blow, he grabbed Cardin's face and slammed him onto the ground.

Velvet was shocked, how could a man that large be so fast. She watched as the older Winchester planted the younger's face into the ground. She could still hear Cardin's muffled voice screaming out his father.

His father started to punched down onto his ribs giving him a nonstop barrage of punches. He will show no mercy to weaklings. He finally pulled out Cardin's head from the ground leaving a rather large crater.

"Tch." Was all that came from his father. "Is this all you're capable of? Shouting like a deranged animal? Have you learned nothing from your time here?"

Cardin couldn't move his arms or legs, the pain from his ribs were just too much.

"It makes me sick to think that you carry the same blood as I do." Cardin's father prepared to give him one last blow raising his fist into the air. Before he could do anymore damage, Velvet did a number of kicks on his arm causing him to drop Cardin.

Being two times her size, her assault were mere taps on the arms. He gave out a small laugh at her attempt to do any damage to him. What he didn't expect though was a very strong anger filled kick to the face.

Velvet landed on the ground next to Cardin's slouched body. With his aura already working on his wounds, he raises his head to see Velvet back facing him. She was in a combat stance with her fist raised and her legs giving off small hops.

The older Winchester shooked his head giving it a nice twist and crack.

"Well I guess the freak wants to play now." Velvet literally gave him a death stare to which was totally out of her character Cardin thought.

"What is wrong with you?" Velvet yelled. "What kind of father beats his children to a bloody pulp?" His father just rolls his eyes.

"Don't get all parental guidance on me freak." He starts to make his way to the two. "The strong are the ones that rule and the weak are gathered and disposed of."

Velvet couldn't believe this man, how could a man believe such nonsense. She just still couldn't understand how a parent could do this to his own child.

The older Winchester took a mad dash towards the towards Velvet, his hand outstretched wanting to grab her. Cardin was about to jump in his way, but to his surprise in one sweep motion Velvet snapped her right leg kicking his father on the side of his face. The older Winchester tumbled to his side.

Cardin's mouth literally dropped to the floor, he had no idea she was this capable at fighting seeing how she was very submissive in their past.

His father got back up, but this time he stumbled a little trying to pick himself up. How strong was that kick of her?

Velvet ran up to the older Winchester and jumped into to the air landing a butterfly kick into his chest. The force of the kick sent his father flying to towards the wall.

Cardin can't believe what he just saw.

Velvet runs back to where Cardin was and pulls him up.

"Come on!" She pulls him through the halls to get away while they still could.

**Present time.**

"Hmm and that's how you ended up here?" The nurse asked. Velvet nodded her head. "So what you're telling me is that you destroyed one of the courtyards, a wall, and probably something else in the process?" Velvet gave him a small shrug.

Nurse Carmen lets out a sigh.

"Glynda's not going to like this." As soon as he said that his scroll beeped. He picks up the small device and raises a brow. "Well speak of the devil...This is Carmen." Through the scroll both Cardin and Velvet could hear the screams and yells.

Not wanting to deal with the huntresses rant, nurse Carmen pulls the scroll away so that he didn't have to listen to her whole speal. When the noise level went down the nurse decided that it was tolerable enough to put the scroll next to his ear again.

"Uh huh...yes...yes they're both here...uh huh...alright _~beep~_." The nurse threw his scroll behind and faced the two students. "Well looks like good ol'e Goodwitch found out about you two's little fiasco, she wants to see you both in Ozpin's office...now." Both Cardin and Velvet looked at each other the look of worry on both their faces.

"It doesn't hurt that much anymore right?" She asked him. Cardin cracked his neck and stretched out his body.

"Nah, I'm good." He lied. Sure his aura was slowly fixing up his wounds and bruises, but it was a slow process. The nurse knowing all too well of the lie picked up his needle gun and fired one shot at Cardin. "AHHH!"

Cardin literally jumped two feet up in the air.

"What the hell!" He faced the nurse with a look of hate and pain.

"It's to help out with the pain." The nurse said wagging the needle gun next to his head.


	11. Chapter 11

Cardin rubbed his butt still feeling the sting of the needle. Velvet let out a small giggle as she watched the first year grumble. The two of them made their way towards Ozpin's office knowing all too well that certain witch is probably waiting for the two.

Finally the two arrive, of course the doors open by themselves.

"Please, do come in." Said a calm low voice. The two students entered the office, the two were meet by a curious headmaster and a very agitated witch with her hands behind her back.

"I'm sure you both know why we called you in here." There was a hint of annoyance in the elder huntress's voice. She walked up to the two students. She stood in front of Velvet, using her height to look down at the second year. "I am disappointed and shocked to hear that you were part of this Miss Velvetina." Goodwitch turned towards Cardin giving him the same scowl she gave Velvet. "And you I know about your history with the other students of this school like your time with and even Miss Scarlatina here." She walked behind the two and continued her rant. "Honestly what gave you the idea to fight your father in the school you do know you caused massive damage to the walls and the tile floors and..."

"That'll be enough." Professor Ozpin interrupted. The huntress let a small breathe, placing a finger on her glasses she nudged them up.

The headmaster looked to the two students, his hands cupped in front of his face.

"It seems that you two have caused quite a ruckus." His brow raised as he looked upon the two. "I could have you both expelled for that kind of trouble you brewed up in the courtyard."

"Professor Ozpin, please if you just let us explain why we." Ozpin cut of the the young faunus

"As I was saying before, I could have you both expelled," the headmaster placed a file of papers on his desk. "but I won't."

Both students let out a small sigh of relief, they both gave each other a relaxed look.

The headmaster cleared his throat catching the two student's attention.

"That doesn't mean you're going unscathed," the headmaster picked up his scroll pad and tap of buttons. Both Cardin's and Velvets scrolls rang. "I believe this will be a suited punishment for the two of you.

"Sir?" Asked Velvet. "This says both our teams have been assigned an escort mission together."

Professor Ozpin drank from his coffee mug, his eyes not leaving Velvet's.

"Correct, and seeing your performance to take on a veteran huntsman I believe that with both of your teams working together this mission should be an ease for you."

"But sir, this mission isn't meant for first years, and even if upperclassmen were to take this mission they are usually chaperoned by a teacher," Velvet looked back down at her scroll. "It says here that it'll be just our two teams."

"Miss Scarlatina I have high confidence that your two teams are well suited for this mission," he takes a sip from his mug. "Your teams has shown great skill and your success rate is by far one of the best." The headmaster then turns to Cardin. "And I know of your old habits within the last few months in my school."

Cardin's head fell a little being reminded of his past self, seeing this Velvet grasped his hand to give him some support.

"Had I known much sooner that you were tormenting the other students of my school I would've have you dropped out and forever band from this academy."

Cardin's heart nearly skipped a beat.

"But I didn't," Cardin looked up at the headmaster with wide eyes. "Do you know the reason why ?"

Cardin shook his head.

"The reason why you're standing here still enrolled in my school is because I see potential in you , the potential to change for the better."

The headmaster turns his back on the two huntsmen in training and looks out the large window behind him.

"The carrier leaves tomorrow in the morning, your team have already been notified." The headmaster turns his back towards his two students. "I suggest you head back to your respected teammates and prepare yourselves."

With that, Cardin and Velvet made took their leave.

"You know," Cardin said catching the faunus attention. "This mission is going to be taken place during professor Oobleck's dumb test." Cardin had a smile on his face.

"Oh by the way I would also advise you to take this extra time to prepare for the test you will be taking on your return. It would be a shame for you to fail it now."

The two students left the headmaster's office with Cardin letting out a grumble of some sort.

They made their way through the halls heading back to their respected dorms. Reaching the halfway point between their two rooms, Cardin and Velvet decided to turn in for the night and prepare for their mission tomorrow.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow." said the bunny eared faunus.

"Yeah...I guess so." replied Cardin. "Thanks…" Velvet's long ears picked up the last word that was softly spoken from the large student in front of her.

"What was that?" she asked. Cardin had a small blush on his face as he was not used to this kind of situations. "Are my ears working right? Because I think Cardin Winchester just thank me." This was making Cardin even more embarrassed.

Cardin turned his back on the faunus and quickly made his way back to his dorm.

Velvet watched as the first year walked away from here so quickly. To be honest, Velvet didn't feel offended, but just smiled and made her way back to her own room with her waiting teammates.

Cardin stood in front of his room door and gently opened it making sure no one would notice his discreet entrance. It all seemed well that until he found a certain green haired teammate sitting on one of the chairs with his feet resting on the table.

"So Cardin how was your time...at the petting zoo this afternoon?"

"What are you talking about?" Cardin said trying to sound clueless.

"Don't screw with me man, out of everyone in the group you and me are the closest thing to a team...partner." Russel stood up from his seat on the chair and walked to the large huntsmen in training.

For once, Cardin felt nervous in front of his short, spiky, green haired partner.

**Sorry for taking so long been busy getting ready for college and sturf so yeah heres the next chapter hopefully I'll be able to update this faster now...who knows ok plz enjoy!**


	12. Chapter 12

Two students of Beacon were at a standstill.

Russel crossed his arms as he looked at his team leader and partner.

"Come on man," Russel let out a sigh. "You remember on our first day here we promised each other something?"

"Yeah I do," Cardin remembers exactly what Russel is talking about.

**Flash Back**

It was on the day they first arrived at Beacon, when no one knew who would be on whose team and how they will form their teams. Cardin Winchester walked out of the carrier with a large duffle bag hooked over his shoulders. Behind him he could hear the sound of a certain blonde puking in a trashcan. He rolled his eyes at the squeamish boy. He made his way towards the biggest building in all of beacon.

A few minutes later, Cardin could've sworn he heard a large explosion coming from the courtyard. A cloud mixture of different colored dust floated up to the sky.

"What the hell." Cardin whispered to himself. Shrugging his shoulders Cardin ignored the rather loud commotion and made his way towards the main entrance to the largest building.

"Hey get back here freak!"

Once again another loud distraction caught Cardin's attention. Turning around, Cardin was meet by a very skinny, spikey green hair boy running straight at him.

The boy looked up to see Cardin, but was already too late.

The two students collided with each other. Well more so the skinnier boy flew back as Cardin's larger figure was like a brick wall to him.

"Aww man what the hell did I run into a…" He was cut off by a group of shouting upperclassmen.

"Where the hell did that spikey hair punk go?" One of them yelled. A large purple mark could be seen on his right eye.

The skinnier boy looked up at Cardin, his face giving off a small plea for help.

Cardin let out a small sigh and nodded towards a small bush next to him. Nodding his thanks to Cardin the spiked hair boy jumped into the bush. And right on time the shouting upperclassmen came running past Cardin.

"That punks going to pay for messing with my face." Said the leading student.

Once they were all out of view, Cardin picked up a small rock and tossed it at the bush.

"You can come out now." The boys head popped out of the bush and searched the area. He let out a relief sigh and jumped out of the bush.

"Thanks man, I owe you one," he started to stretch is back and arms. "Names Russel by the way Russel Thrush."

"Cardin Winchester." Cardin started to make his way. Russel followed closely behind.

"Wow wow man why the rush?" Russel stood in front of Cardin blocking off his path.

Cardin let out a small grunt as the Mohawk teen stood in his way.

"You a first year student?" Asked Russel. Cardin nodded. "Man what are the odds me too!" Cardin walked around Russel making his way towards the main building of beacon. "Hey man, you and I we should stick together since we're first years and all."

Cardin turned towards the small first year and gave him a stoic look.

"And what makes you think I want to stick with you?" Cardin asked.

Russel just gave him one of the cheekiest grins that Cardin has ever seen.

"Because you're basking in the glory of Beacon's greatest quick draw hunter of all times." Russel stood in a glorious stance, his arms raised at his side and his head slightly tilted down. "I can blast a nevermore faster than you can say tweet."

Cardin rolled his eyes and started to walk off again hoping that maybe Russel will be too busy in his own basking to notice him walking away.

"Hey wait up man!" Russel ran after Cardin.

Later that day when they were sent off to prepare for the night, to Cardin's distaste, Russel kept on "sticking" with him nearly for the whole day. They set up their sleeping bags next to one of the walls of the room.

Cardin's tolerance meter started to tick as Russel kept on talking and rambling about how he's going to be star to the babes and an idol towards the boys. Cardin was about to finally yell at him for him to go away, but then Cardin realize that Russel stopped talking.

"Finally." Cardin whispered. He was about to finally get some sleep, but was surprised from what he heard from Russel.

"Thanks man." Cardin sat up and looked at his Mohawk companion.

"For what?" Russel didn't turn to look at Cardin, he sat with his arms resting on his thighs.

"For listening, I know I barely know you and all, but you're the first person to actually listen to my ranting." Cardin gave him a rather confused look, but shrugged his shoulder. "A lot people would just push me aside or toss me aside calling me a rift raft or a degenerate, but you actually let me stay."

"Uh yeah…sure." Cardin laid back down, a little surprised by Russel's little confession. Putting that aside he welcomed the sweet embrace of sleep, but once again he was interrupted by Russel. "What." He said through gritted teeth.

"I just thought of a great idea." Russel said. Cardin glared at his talky friend.

"Can't it wait till morning?"

"Nah man it's a too good of an idea for waiting."

Cardin let out a low grumble as he really had no choice but to listen to what Russel has to say.

"Ugh, alright what is it?"

"We should make…a Bro Pact." Cardin turned around and looked at Russel with a "really" look.

"You know you could've just ask to be friends?"

"But this sounds so much cooler," Russel started to sound very excited. "Besides with this pact it means you and I are going to be partners, two amigos, dumb and dumber…maybe not that one, but you get the point." Russel raised his hand which was in a fist.

Cardin gave him a confused look.

"It's to seal the pact," Cardin looked at him as if he was crazy. "Come on man." Rolling his eyes Cardin raised his fist and tapped Russel's. "Sweet, with this it seals our Brohood whatever troubles you got I got you, and if you got any hardcore secret I got you, can I count on you to do the same?"

Cardin let out a small sigh, but made a small smile. Maybe it this wasn't such a bad idea, it's always good to have a friend in new places.

"I got you."

**Present**

"So what you're telling me is that you've been hanging around with the long eared freak for the past whenever and now she got her team and ours on this punishment mission?" Russel said as he and Cardin both sat on one of the four available chairs in the room.

"It wasn't Velvet's fault, it was because I had some family issues with my pops." Cardin said.

"Going by first names now huh?" Russel said in a teasing matter. "Is she like threatening to fail you if you don't call her by her name?"

"I can call her whatever I want, and it just so happen that I started calling her by her name," Cardin tones shifted a little as memories of his past moments with Velvet came back. "Besides, if I don't pass this test I'm going to fail Ooblecks test and then its bye bye Beacon and hello exiled for life from your family."

Russel scratched the back of his head and let out a small sigh. He looked back at his scroll and started to read the mission specs.

"So what are we just delivering mail to someone?" Russel asked changing the subject.

"Honestly I have no idea." Cardin got up from his seat and made his way towards his bed. It was littered with papers and a large packet that was his study guide. Russel gave him a curious look as to why his leader was packing studying supplies and not more important things like…a chocolate bar, you can never go wrong on an emergency snacks.

"Uh you sure you didn't get sick from that rabbit?" Russel asked.

"Even if I'm sent on a mission Ozpin is still making me study for Ooblecks stupid test." Cardin groaned as he started to stuff some pencils in his bag.

Russel nodded his head.

"Guess I'll be packing double the sweets this time."

A thought occurred to Cardin, his team was two men short.

"Russ, where's Sky and Dove?" Cardin asked. Russel scratched his chin for a minute trying to remember where his other two teammates could be.

"I don't know man, probably either in the cafeteria eating or something, why?" Cardin thought placed down his bag and turned towards Russel who was now packing some "emergency provisions."

"Can I ask you to do me a favor?" Cardin asked. This caught Russel off guard, usually it was Russel who asked his big blockheaded leader for favors.

"What ya need boss?" Russel responded. Cardin stayed quiet for a bit, in his head he knew what he was going to ask was by far crazy, but he really had no choice. Cardin let out a sigh as he forced himself to ask his partner for this favor.

"For tomorrow mission, could you," Cardin struggled to say his words. "Could you make sure Sky and Dove don't mess with Velvet throughout the mission?"

Now this caught Russel very off guard.

"Really? Cardin are you okay man?" Russel ask. "Are you sure that freak didn't…"

"She's not a freak." Cardin cut his green Mohawk off. "Just do this for me, not as teammates or partners, but as a friend."

Russel still couldn't believe what he just heard, but by looking at Cardin's face and his tone he knew he was very serious. He'll have to figure this out later.

"Alright man fine," Russel gave him a serious look. "I'll keep them off her back, but when this mission is all over you, my oh glorious leader have some explaining to do."

Without caring about the last part, Cardin raised his hand which was in a fist in front of Russel. Doing the same Russel raised his fist and bumped Cardin's.

"Deal." They both said in union.

_**Welp here's the next chapter. I'm hoping to finish this story and my other stories before college starts so yeah, but no worries I ain't gunna rush through any of them I'm just going to be writing multiple chapters at a time for different stories so yeah….**_

_**Hope ya'll enjoy!**_


	13. Chapter 13

The next day Cardin and Velvet's team stood in front of each other as they waited for their airship. Both teams stared each other down a small standoff between the two.

Velvet sneaked in a small smile towards Cardin, he returned the gesture by giving a less intimidating stare towards her.

Coco steps in between them as if she was trying to keep Cardin away from Velvet. Cardin looked at the team leader giving off his best "I'm not afraid of you look" Coco clears her throat.

"As you all know we've been assigned to this mission personally by the headmaster himself and being that we're the older and more experienced ones here it only makes sense that we take charge." Some of the members in team CRDL let out a few grunts and snorts, but none said a word.

The sound of the airship landing at a nearby platform signaled it was their time to go.

"Whatever." Cardin walked past Coco and made his way towards the airship. His team followed suit.

Coco let out a snort. She pulls off her sunglasses and stare at the boarding team.

"I swear this mission is going to be a pain." She picked up her briefcase made her way towards the air carrier. "This better not take too long, there's a sale _Beacon beauty Galore_."

Behind her followed her partner, only carrying a small bag on his back.

"Hmm." Was all that came out of Fox.

Velvet also began to make her way towards the airship followed closely by Yatsuhashi.

It's been half an hour since the airship took flight and both teams haven't said a single word as they sat. Time to time Cardin would look at Velvet who sat across from him. Only the sound of the purring engines of the ship could be heard.

The airships intercom signaled its passengers that they were nearing their drop zone. Looking out the window, Cardin could see a small town coming up.

"Alright we're nearing our destination," Coco announced. "Suit up and look alive."

Everyone got up from their seats and prepared themselves.

Making sure everyone was busy with their own thing, Cardin took this chance to speak with Velvet. Scooching his way next to Velvet making sure no one noticed his inconspicuous movements.

"Ahem." Through the corner of his eye he could see the long brown ears of his faunus tutor.

No response.

"Ahem." Cardin tried a little louder. Still nothing. "Ahem!" Nothing, Cardin let out a small growl. "Oh for the love of." Cardin grabs her by the shoulder to turn her around, but before his hand was just a centimeter away his wrist was grabbed in a vice grip by very large hand. Looking up, Cardin was meet by the smiling face of her lovingly, extremely large partner.

He might've been smiling, but Cardin could tell that his persona was hiding a beast.

Even though the grip on Cardin's wrist hurt like hell, he didn't want to flinch.

Velvet finally turns around to see Yatsuhashi holding down Cardin's wrist.

Cardin looks at Velvet to ask for some help, but was taken back to see a pair of large earplugs in her ears.

With a small popping sound, she pulled them off and placed a small hand on her large partner.

"It's ok Yatsuhashi I can handle this." She said.

The very large second year gave her a double take, but listens and releases his grip. He gives Cardin a look that says _'try anything and I'll break you.' _

He walks away leaving the two to do their business.

"Oh sorry about that," Velvet apologizes. "My whole team is kind of overprotective of me when it comes to…you know."

Cardin let out a small sigh as he cracks his wrist.

"Whatever…I guess," Cardin takes a look at Velvet's earplugs. "So what's with the big marshmallows?"

"Oh these? Seeing that I have very large ears I need to put on these earplug filters to stop them from popping."

Nodding his head he picked up his bag. The two were the last ones to exit the carrier, their teammates have already started discussing with the client of the mission. The two hunters in training walked up to see a rather large plump man, his attire was that of the upper crust of society. Behind him stood about a dozen guards each wearing black visors.

"Ah it must be a grand life to live in Beacon studying the arts of being a hunter," the man praised his attention landing on Velvet. "I would say having this many students are a bit much, but who am I to say how you hunters work, speaking of which where is the hunter or should I say huntress?"

Coco walks up to the man her brown suit case held to the side.

"No just us, but I assure you we're all capable enough to handle this job," she said. "I am Coco team leader of team CFVY and that lunk with the orange hair is Cardin Winchester leader team CRDL."

'Lunk?' Cardin thought. But ignored it.

"Pity, oh well, I am Sir Thomas Glintworth." He said, with a little too much pride. "Now to get ot the point, I need you to protect me and my…luggage."

"I see, well I'll have you know, we are fully trained to deal with your average grimms."

"Grimm? Oh no those aren't a problem, it's those cursive bandit that have been causing me a problem." He said. "Those brutes have been trying to take what's mine away from me, I've been stuck in this hick stain town for three days because every time I tried to leave they would stop me."

"Um sir, what's in the luggage exactly?" Coco asked.

He quickly stepped in front of the box to protect it from their gaze.

"That is strictly classified, you were hired to protect the box not know what the luggage is inside." He said. "Now I hope to leave this place as soon as possible."

"We'll leave as soon as we're geared up."

Nodding his head, jumped into his carriage with his guard making a secured boxed around it.

Coco took her attention on the rest of the students.

"Alright, you all know the mission, protect the client and his luggage and get him in the next town. It should take us about two day, three if we run into trouble."

"How are we going to deal with those bandits?" asked Russel.

"We disarm and stun no fatal blows, we're trained to kill grimm nothing else."

Everyone nods their head in agreement and prep themselves ready for there long journey ahead.


	14. Chapter 14

The two teams walked on both sides of the carriage, both of them keeping their distance. Time to time Cardin would sneak a glance at Velvet and she would do the same.

They stopped at a nearby river so that they could rest for a bit. Given this time, Cardin and Velvet thought it was a good idea to seclude themselves.

Velvet placed her bag on the ground and sat on a large nearby rock. She pulled out a few notebooks and some notecards.

Cardin took a double take before sitting down next to Velvet.

"Are you worried that your teammates will see you?" she asked sounding little disappointed.

"Sorry," Cardin apologized. "I've told Russell about us doing this friends thing, but I'm not sure Sky and Dove will be as understanding." He pulled out his own notebook.

"I feel the same with my team given our past history together." Velvet said emphasizing the last part.

"I thought we straightened that out between us?" Cardin said.

She patted him on the shoulder and gave him a reassuring smile.

"We did, and I'm happy that we did." She said.

Cardin felt his face started to heat up, he quickly turned his attention to his notebook on his lap. He didn't know why, but he felt his heart thumping with immense speed.

"Are you okay? You look like your burning up." Velvet asked a little concerned.

"I'm fine," Cardin said quickly. "Let's just get some of this studying done before we get going."

Confused, Velvet just shrugged it off. When the time came for the two to head back to the group, they were shocked to see their teammates at each other's throats, weapons drawn and both groups ready to strike the other.

Quickly, Cardin and Velvet ran between the two groups.

"What the hell is going here?" Cardin yelled at his teammates.

"I'm sick and tired of this fashion freak telling us what to do." Dove shouted as he pointed his sword at Coco.

"I was assigned as the group leader so idiots like you don't get put in charge and screw things over." Coco retorted.

"Says you, at least our team isn't full of weirdos." Skylark shouted back clearly pointing at Velvet.

Coco activated her suitcase mini gun and aimed it directly the three other members of team CDRL.

"You have the count of one to take that back." She growled in a threatening tone.

Both Cardin and Velvet stood between the two groups.

It wasn't until a loud explosion caught there attention, it came from where Mr. Glintworth rested. All eight students rushed over, and to their surprise, Mr. Glenworth's wagon was under attack by three hooded assailants.

The largest of the three was holding off four bodyguards, while the other two made their way towards the wagon.

"Do not let them near the client." Coco ordered. The rest of team CFVY and Cardin moved in to stop the assailants, but the rest of team CRDL stayed back.

Cardin skidded to a stop turning back to face his teammates.

"What are you guys doing?"

Dove and Sky looked at Cardin with disbelieving look.

"Why are you following the freak team?" Dove asks.

"What do you mean why? We're on a mission right now it's our job." Cardin turned to see that Velvet and Fox were engaging a nimble fighter who was wielding a shotgun like weapon.

The shotgun had a revolving dust cartridge with every pump it would change its dust element. Velvet tried to kick her opponent, but miss, and was shot in the stomach. She was blown back, Fox jumped in and started attack with a barrage of swift punches. To not effect as their opponent dodge and jumped away from each blow.

Yatsuhashi was fighting the larger bandit swinging his massive blade with great speed. His opponent pulled out a pole mace and deflected his attack. Their weapons collided each blow resonating a loud thundering sound.

Coco was faced the one with black iron rod using her suitcase to deflect any blows from her attacks.

The assailant swung its rod striking with quick blows to which Coco was starting to have a hard time deflecting each blow.

Velvet jumped in with lightening, her kicks collided with the rod.

"Velvet!" Coco yelled. "I had it under control.

"It's alright," she said sending another barrage of kicks towards the bandit. "You're no good against fast fighters, go help Fox I got this." She watched as her teammate engaged.

"Fine," Coco finally said.

Velvet nodded her head without turning to look back at her teammate.

Cardin watched as she engaged her opponent. He started to grow impatient as his teammates refused to follow his lead.

"Fine, you guys stay here," he roared ignoring his teammate's refusal to help. Luckily one person from his team decided to join him. "Thanks Russel."

Raising his two daggers, Russel had a struggled expression as he nodded at Cardin. He wouldn't tell him face to face, but he was thinking the exact same thing Dove and Sky were thinking.

The two rushed into battle with their weapons raised, Cardin signaled him to attack the bandit fighting Fox while he would go help Yatsuhashi.

With his twin blades, Russel attacks the bandit from behind catching whoever it was off guard. Even with the sneak advantage, he missed as the enemy dodged his strike.

"Oh I get to play with two people at once?" the bandit finally said, and judging from the voice it was a girl. "Well at least you're cute."

Ignoring her comment, Russel and Fox re-engaged their swift enemy sending her quick strikes and blows.

Cardin struck the larger bandit with his mace, but to his shock did little to distort him. Grabbing his collar, Cardin was lifted into the air. Yatsuhashi seeing an opening struck behind the bandit swinging his massive blade onto the back of the bandit. Again, the attack did nothing to hinder his opponent. With ease the bandit swung Cardin behind him slamming him into Yatsuhashi. The two of them were sent flying crashing into trees and rocks.

Cardin let out a groan as he pushed himself up from the ground. He watched as the large bandit started to make his way towards the wagon where Velvet was fighting. Looking to his side, he saw that Yasuhashi was out cold.

"Damnit." Cardin picked up his mace and used it to help steady himself. Even from just taking a few blows from his opponent his aura was already low. What the hell was that guy, seeing that he was getting closer to Velvet Cardin really only had one solution. Taking in a deep breath, Cardin's chest rose and his cheeks puffed up. With one quick release he let out a concentrated Screech, sending a sonic shockwave in the direction of the large bandit.

The large man flinch and twitched as did everyone else, Velvet clutched her ears as her sensitive hearing caused the screech to send a numbing pain in her ears.

Velvet looked up with a wide eyes as she saw that the screech was coming from Cardin. With the best of her abilities she tried to protect her eardrums from the numbing sound. She saw that most of the bandits were clutching their ears and so was everyone else. She could see the strain on Cardin's face as it started to turn red and his a vein started to show.

Finally, Cardin stopped releasing ragged breaths, he fell back onto his knees with sweat trickling down his face. It's been too long since he had to use that.

Seeing that her opponent was still trying to recover she ignored the painful ringing in her ear and landed a strong kick onto the bandits face. With a loud thud the bandit fell on the ground unconscious.

Immediately, Velvet ran towards Cardin who was still on the ground catching his breath.

It seems that the largest bandit that took the full brunt of the sonic attack was knocked out. Now only one enemy remained, she, Russel and Fox were still recovering as they each felt a ringing pain in their ear.

"Ugh what was that-" the female bandit didn't finish her sentence as an electrical surge erupted from her body. She fell on the ground unconscious with standing behind her holding a stun baton. It seems that wherever he was hiding he finally decided to show his face.

"Savages." he said.

With what remaining conscious guards left, ordered his men to round the bandits.

As both team CFVY and CRDL started to recover from their battle, Velvet knelt down next to Cardin who was still trying to catch his breath. She looked down at him concerned and shocked at what he did just moments ago.

**Sorry it's been awhile since I updated so here you are.**

**I'm not sure how people will feel about Cardins semblance, but since he's based off the cardin and some dude named winchester so I just used cool perks of bird for his semblance idea also I got the idea from the super hero black canary from the DC universe. What do you guys think.**


	15. Chapter 15

After the fight, Coco and Yatsuhashi were interrogating the bandits taking them to the side while the rest of the group tended to the wounded.

With most of team CRDL undamaged they went to the tending of the others.

Velvet and Cardin on the other hand kept to themselves back at the river where they studied earlier. The two were having a little scuffle because of Cardin's stubbornness to let her see his wounds.

"Cardin let me see."

"I said I'm fine."

With a box of ointment in her hand, Velvet kept on pushing Cardin to let her see his wounds.

Cardin on the other hand was a little uncomfortable about taking off his armor.

"Cardin, I know you're not fine, you were limping the whole time on our way here."

She approaches him with full intentions of mending his wounds. This caused Cardin to walk back as the rabbit faunus came towards him. He was about to make his escape, but his foot slipped on a wet rock and he fell on his back. A terrible pain came over his upper body, Velvet helped him sit up carefully not to hurt him any further.

Cardin finally agreed to finally let her see his wounds. He unclipped his chest piece and his wrist guards leaving only his black shirt.

Velvet sat on a nearby rock watching Cardin strip off his armor.

A small blush came up on both of their faces as the situation grew to be a bit awkward.

Now shirtless, Cardin sat down next to Velvet his gaze not meeting hers. Velvet stared at his bare chest examining his muscles and…scars. She slowly brought her hands to the scars quickly Cardin scooched away at her touch.

"I'm sorry, I just." Velvet pulled her hand away.

"It's…it's alright there's nothing you can do about them anyway."

Quickly, Velvet brought the box of ointments in front of her and started to do what she was supposed to do. Looking past the scars, Velvet started to tend to his wounds a few cuts and bruises.

"Stop squirming." She said because of Cardin's constant twitching and jumping.

Cardin just ignored her as he tried to bear with the stings.

"Thank you."

Cardin gave her a confused look.

"For what?"

"Helping out in the fight and also watching my back."

"Oh…no problem." Cardin's face fell into a deeper shade of red. "You would've done the same for me."

"Yes, Cardin can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Your semblance it's not what I expected it to be, why don't you use it more often I've never seen you use before." Cardin looked away in shame as if the mentioning of his semblance gave him great dismay. Velvet thought she might've said something a little too close to home for him. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to poke."

"My mother was a huntress before she got married," Cardin said suddenly. "She was called the howling banshee, a great huntress of her time her semblance allowed her blow away grim and enemies alike. It wasn't until she finally married my father that she stopped being a huntress and decided to become a mother."

"What's she like?"

"She was a mother anyone could ever wish for, is wasn't until she got very sick that everything changed," Cardin said this as he placed a hand on one of the many scars on his body. "My father who you meet started to become depressed, she got sick from helping one of our neighbors who so happened to be a faunus. She was sick with a terrible disease and sadly my mother caught it as well."

Velvet gave him a sympathetic look and placed her hand on top of his.

"It wasn't until after she died that my father became the great man he is today," Cardin said. "Ever since mom died, he'd always thought it was because of the faunus that mom died, he also became a stricter man. When he found out that I inherited mom's semblance it just made him angrier it just reminded him of what he lost."

"That's terrible." Velvet said, she started to put together why Cardin had such a hate for faunus like he did before. She hasn't noticed that she was scooching closer to Cardin. "I'm sorry that you had to deal with that."

"Doesn't matter that was all before," Cardin said. "Are we done here?"

Velvet didn't respond she started to move her hand over the other scars on his body.

With each touch sent a shiver up Cardin's spine and causing his face to be a deeper shade of red. Out of nowhere, Velvet wraps her arms around Cardin catching him off guard.

"Velvet what are you…" He was cut off by her.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that."

Cardin's body became less tense as he rests against her embrace. He two stay like this for a bit until they heard a cough come from the side.

"Am I interrupting something?" Russel asked as he awkwardly stare at the two.

Cardin glared at Russel for his spontaneous arrival on the other hand Velvet shot up from her spot next to him and started to walk back to the camp where the other's were.

"I should go check up on my team just in case they…yeah." Without saying anything else she quickly walked away. Leaving Cardin and Russel alone with each other.

"Soooooo," Russel started. "You transition from tutoring to cuddle time?"

"Shut up," Cardin said as he too got up and start to put on his shirt. Russel let out a sigh as he pulled out a candy bar from his pocket.

"Think fast." He tossed it towards Cardin who caught the sweet in front of his face.

"Thanks." Cardin sat back down on the rock with his shirt now on.

Russel walked over and took a seat next to him and pulled out another candy bar from his pocket.

"What's up with you and bunny girl huh?"

Cardin didn't answer him as he tried to preoccupied himself by chewing on his snack.

"I mean sure I get it that you have to be near her because of your studies, but you guys were clearly not studying more so on the lines of a lovey dovey romance time." Russel knew he was trying to ignore him but he kept on talking. "If you ask me it looks like you guys are a thing or something, but what am I saying that's just sounds weird, am I right?"

Cardin stopped chewing for a bit as he actually thought about what Russel was saying.

Russel looked worried at Cardin's sudden frozen state.

"Hey you okay man?"

"Hey Russel?"

Full name huh must be pretty serious thought Russel.

"Yeah?"

"You think that maybe…" Cardin started. "Ah forget about it, doesn't matter right now." Getting up from his seat, Cardin re-equipped his chest plate and wrist guards.

"Where you going?" Russel asked as Cardin started to make his way down a random path.

"I need to think about something I won't be gone for long," Cardin said. "I'll meet you back at camp." Without saying anything else Cardin left his green haired partner alone.

Russel watched as Cardin disappeared into the forest, he let out a sigh as he continued to eat his candy bar.

"That bunny girl is definitely changing something about him." He laid down on the rock taking another bite of his snack he thought the different possibilities to where all this was going.

_**Welp sorry for the long wait **_stuff_** has been happen and I've been somewhat busy, but yeah here's the next chapter hope you all enjoy :).**_


	16. Chapter 16

Cardin walked alone as he thought to himself on his predicament. Russel's words were stuck in his head, Cardin let out a grumble. Was he having growing feelings Velvet? It's literally only been a few days since they became friends. Then why is he feeling this way. We're just friends, right? That's what he kept on telling himself, but then what was that moment by the river?

Stress started to build up in Cardin as the thoughts in his head were so confusing.

"Ugh! Why do I have to deal with this now?"

With his stress building up Cardin slammed his fist towards the closest object which in this case was a tree. Luckily his aura protected his hand from receiving any damage. Leaning his back onto the tree, Cardin slid down onto the ground.

He tries to push out of look of Velvet's face from his mind. Her soft brown eyes, and the sound of her voice. Even from just a few minutes ago he can still feel the touch of her soft fingers caressing and holding onto him. Quickly, he pushes the thoughts out of his head.

Burying his face in his hands, Cardin let out a deep breathe. Even if these feelings were actually true, he knows that it wouldn't work out especially with Velvet. Being friends like they are now, it's the best it'll ever get between them and nothing else.

With his mind made up, Cardin decided it was a good time to head back to the wagon. Upon his arrival he could hear some yelling coming from one of the bandits.

"Hey! Hey! HEEEEY!" called out the girl who held the revolver shotgun. With her hood off it was revealed that she had bright purple hair with some assorted star hair pins. She also looked to be about around the hunters in training age.

"Pipe down will yah?" Russel yelled back as he started to walk over towards her.

A smile quickly grew on the girl's face as she sees that she got the attention of her target.

"Oh hey you're the one I had a threesome with." She said with a sly smile. "I hand it to ya, you were pretty fun to play with like i've played with a ton of other guys before, but you man you made me sweat and get all excited."

This caused Russel to almost trip over. Just from the way she said it made him turn a little red.

"What? You…why would you say that?" He yelled a light blush could be seen on his face.

Cardin watches as his partner argued with one of the bandits. He saw that the other two were silent with their backs together.

Walking over to the others, Cardin took a seat next to Dove.

A campfire was set up with Cardin's team on one side and Team CFVY on the other.

He spots Velvet who was sitting next to Fox who was stirring a pot of stew, theirs eyes meet, but Cardin quickly turns away. Taking a seat, Cardin focuses his attention on the fire to keep his mind occupied.

"Man, it still amazes me that out of everyone in this team you're still the only one that can cook a good meal." Coco said as she looks at Fox.

"Hmm." Was his only response as Fox was too focused on the stew then his teammate and partner.

To be honest, Cardin was also interested on how a blind guy to actually cook. Within minutes the stew was ready and the members of team CFVY began to enjoy their dinner.

Fox stares up at the some of the members of team CRDL as two of them have been watching the preparation of the stew with a hungry stare and their leader stared into the fire. Letting out a sigh, Fox poured four more bowls of the stew and slid them across to team CRDL's side of the fire.

Without a word both Dove and Sky begin to eat their meal.

Cardin looks up at the bind hunter who was staring back at him with a frown.

"I don't like to waste food so eat up." Fox said.

Cardin didn't say anything he just took the two remaining bowls and got up to walk over to Russel.

Making his way towards Russel who was still arguing with the purple hair girl.

"Hey, hey, maybe next time instead of a threesome it can just be you and me with some one on one action?"

"Oh my dust, what is wrong with you?" Russel almost shouts his face beat red.

"What are you talking about?" The girl says tilting her head. "I just want to have a friendly spar with you." A smile grew on her face. "You know, just a quick tussle with us changing positions sometimes you'll be on top then I'll be on top."

Russel finally couldn't take as he covered his ears and started to walk away. When he turned around he meet Cardin as he's holding two bowls.

"Sup man, what's that you got there?" Russel asks.

"Dinner." Cardin answers as he tossed the bowl at his partner. The two of them walked away from the three bandits causing the purple head to pout with her playmate leaving her.

The two of them took a seat on a nearby rock to enjoy their stew.

"Mmm dude this is pretty good," Russel compliments. "Where'd you get this stuff?"

"Surprisingly, that Fox guy did you know the blind one."

"Get out! There's no way he made this," Russel said. "Must be the extra heightened senses and stuff."

Cardin didn't respond as he sat quietly enjoying his dinner.

Finishing there stew, the two made their way back to the campfire.

"Hey lug nut," Coco called out to him. "Come over here we're discussing the plan tonight and tomorrow. Cardin sat down across from her. "Tonight we need two people watching the prisoners three hour shifts, and then tomorrow we finish our mission and turn the bandit to the local authorities."

She explained the plan in the most simplest of manners.

"That's fine by me." Cardin says.

"Good then you'll take first watch," Coco says with a devious smirk. "Which one of your teammates will join you?"

Cardin turns to look at his teammates, but neither of them seems to want to be on watch duty. Cardin turns to Russel who was trying his very best to not make eye contact. Finally turning to face Cardin, Russel made a groaning noise.

"Aww oooh, sorry Cardin I uh, it looks like I hurt my back from the fight earlier must've been more hurt then I thought."

Cardin rolled his eyes seeing that he'll probably be alone for the watch.

"I'll join him for the first shift."

Of course, Cardin turns to see Velvet was the one who volunteered.

Velvet received some strange glances from her teammates, but she assured them that is alright. She gave them the excuse that it'll give them the opportunity to study since today was such a hectic day. Velvet looks up to Cardin, but to her disappointment he didn't meet her gaze as he tries to keep his focus on the fire.

"Alright then, Velvet and the lug here will take first watch, everyone else get some rest." Coco said. She looks at Velvet and leans over to whisper something in her ear.

Everyone began to get ready for bed while Cardin and Velvet both stayed near the fire.

Cardin kept his attention away from Velvet.

Velvet couldn't keep her attention from him


	17. Chapter 17

While everyone slept, Cardin a Velvet were setting up a campfire a few feet away from everyone else. Cardin brought over a few branches and twigs to fuel the fire. He made sure to keep his eyes off of Velvet in hopes to prevent himself from making any eye contact.

Pulling out a notebook, Velvet scooches over to Cardin who kept his eyes on the fire.

"Cardin?"

He turns to face in her direction, but didn't look her in the eyes. Velvet notices his distance and places a hand on his causing him to flinch.

"Are you alright?"

He pulls his hand away from her a little too forcefully.

"I'm fine." Velvet looks up at him slightly taken back by his attitude. Cardin opens up his own notebook and begins to read the contents inside. With her keen eyes Velvet can see that he wasn't reading at all he just kept his eyes on the page away from her.

In one swift movement, she pulls the book away from him.

"Hey! What you think you're doing?" He asks almost half angry. He was surprised to her a glaring back at him. Immediately after a few seconds her expression softens and scooches closer to Cardin.

"Cardin what's wrong?" she asks. "You've been like this as soon you came back from the forest."

Cardin's palm began to sweat as Velvet was now in close proximity of him. Wait sweating? Why is he sweating for the love of Oum why is he sweating so much? He starts to internally argue with himself.

Noticing his distress, Velvet grabs his face which causes his eyes to go wide. With little resistance she pulls his head onto her lap.

Cardin didn't know what was happening his body just moved on its own as he laid down next to Velvet with his head resting her lap. His mind screams to him that he should get up, but his body just won't listen to him.

She can feel how tense he and begins to stroke his hair while humming a small tune. She looks down at the boy who was once her tormenter and she never would've imagined that she would be cradling him like this. Just a few weeks ago he would probably call her a freak or even tug on her ear for just bumping into him.

"Are you ready to tell me what's wrong?" she asks. She watches as his eyes look nervously into the fire. After a few minutes he finally spoke.

"Why do you do it?" Velvet was a little confused from the out of the blue question. Not really expecting an answer he went on. "Before any of this all I was some self absorbed guy I watched out for only myself. Don't get me start on the list of people's lives that I probably tormented." One of his hands gently clasps onto her leg. "But you're still doing this for a guy like me of all people...especially to a guy like me."

She stops stroking his hair, he saw this as a sign and fearfully close his eyes. He knew that none of this, this thing they started between the two of them their friendship couldn't possibly last because of who he was and what he did. He was about to sit himself back up, but was immediately taken back by her for what she did next.

Lowering her head a she plants a soft kiss onto his forehead.

Cardin opens his eyes in shock turning his head to face her. All he could see was the small smile that formed on her face. She places a hand on his cheek and stares back at him.

"You're right," Cardin felt a small pinch in his chest. "That Cardin Winchester was a terrible person probably one of the worst i've ever known. I think that I cried a few times because him." Her smile breaks a little, but reforms into a broader one. "You are not that Cardin Winchester," Cardin gave her a confused look. "You're the Cardin who protected me, you're the Cardin that opens up to me." Cardin could feel his eyes water, but he held them in not allowing a single drop to form. "If you ask me you are nothing compared to that Cardin Winchester because you're someone who I care about and call a dear friend." She gave him another kiss, but this time it was on his cheek.

Sitting himself up, Cardin stares at Velvet dumbfounded by the girl's answer.

"Velvet I," He was cut off when a large thundering slam was heard near Glintworth's tent. The two quickly stood on their feet both of them going into a fighting stance. "You go get the others I'll go see what's happening."

Velvet gave a worried look, but nods her head and runs off to the others.

Grabbing his mace, Cardin runs towards the explosion. He saw that the largest of the bandits has gotten free somehow and was now fighting off Glintworth's bodyguards.

Each guard was armed with a stun baton while the larger man was empty handed. They rush him raising their batons and slamming down onto his body. Their attacks did nothing as the man starts to glow a shade brown.

"Aura?" Cardin questions. He watches as the bandit slams his fist together and then buries them into the ground. It only took him a second to pull them back up revealing this fist to be covered in stones. He watches as they clash the bandit now having the upper hand. He was about to join in on the fight until he heard someone yelling.

"Stay back or I'll." Cardin sees Glintworths huddling behind a large chest. One of the female bandits from earlier was standing before him. Seeing as the client was more important than fighting a goliath, Cardin sprints towards Glintworth. Cardin raises his mace in defense as he eyes the girl. She glares back at him as she walks over to the wagon used to transport Glintsworth and rips out one of the iron support bars.

"Step aside and I won't hurt you," she threatens. "This has nothing to do with you."

"Sorry lady, but when that piece of lard behind me is part of my job so I think I'm pretty involved." Cardin says. Glintworth yells a retort about Cardin calling him lard, but was ignored since Cardin had to worry about the one in front of him.

"Cardin!" He heard someone call out. Turning his head he saw Velvet and the rest of the group approaching. He smirks as he points his mace at the girl in front of him.

"Looks like you're outnumbered again." Cardin says with a smirk.

The bandit looks over at the approaching hunters in training and back at Cardin. The only thing different was that she was smiling back him.

Cardin gave her a worried look.

"So I guess it's an even match then?" She said as she rushes him swinging the rod from below.

Cardin was only able to block it off at the last minute.

Meanwhile, the largest of the bandits has taken care of Glintworths guards and was now facing the beacon students. They took a readied stance expecting anything to come from the giant of a man.

"Titus!" He turns around to see his comrade battling against one of the students. "You hold them while I save her." Nodding his head he turns his attention back at the students and takes a stance.

"Save her?" Velvet Questions, but she was cut off when the bandit leaps towards them a stone polearm slamming down onto the ground.

"What the?" Coco leaps to the side in order to dodge his next attack. "I thought we confiscated all their weapons?" She saw the giant move up to her pulling out a stone handle from the ground. Pulling it up it was revealed to be a stone hammer. Using her briefcase, she blocked his attack but only to be crushed before the man's immense weight. Coco laid unconscious in a large crater on the ground.

"Coco!" Velvet screams.

Yatsuhashi was next to engage the man see as the opponent was a man of strength. He swung his giant sword down only for it to be block by a stone blade almost as big as his own.

The rest of the group was about to assist him when they were cut off by the third bandit. In her hands were some dust crystals of various elements.

"Well looks like I'll be taking on six at once," she teases as she juggles the crystals in her hand. "Well maybe five, don't worry my porcupine compadre I'll make to have some one on one action with ya." Everyone gave a confused while Russel only groaned at her words. She pulls out a rather large shotgun from her clothes. Everyone was staring at her completely baffled as to where she was hiding that giant gun.

"Okay, where in all of remnant were you hiding that thing?" Russel yells.

"Oh in a very secret place only for my eyes only," she gave him a sly smile. "Maybe I'll show it to ya later." She gave him a wink.

Russel's face began to grow red as to what she was implying.

Fox on the other hand was getting sick and tired of this stupid banter.

"Alright that's enough." With great speed he dashes towards the bandit with his fist pose to strike. Quickly loading the gun, she fires it towards the ground below causing a cloud of smoke to cover the area.

The group begins to cough and protect their eyes from the dust and dirt engulfing the air. Fox on the other hand didn't need to worry about any of this has he focused his senses. He quickly raise his arms above as a shell came from the sky covered in flames. Everyone looks up to see the girl free falling from the sky. She fires off different kinds blast ranging from fire, ice and lighting infused shells. Everyone began to dodge and run for cover as the barrage of blast came from above.

She lands back onto the ground with ease reloading her shotgun.

Back to Cardin, he was barely holding up against the barrage of slams and strikes. He could already feel his aura depleting and he had barely even put a scratch on his opponent.

Pointing the rod back at him, she looked at him then the large chest behind him.

"I'll say this one more time, step aside and I hurt you...anymore." Cardin only smirks back at her.

"Some threat that is I can go on like this all night."

She lets out a sigh and grabs the pole with both her hands. A small spark electricity could be seen resonating around the rod.

Cardin braced himself for what was coming next and raises his mace.


	18. Chapter 18

The first clash of their weapons caused Cardin to drop his mace as it shocked him. He looks back up at the bandit who's rod was now surging with electricity.

"This won't end well for you." Taking a stance she readies her rod for another strike. Cardin brought his fist and went into a stance of his own.

The others weren't having it any better, Coco regained consciousness a while ago and she stood with Yatsuhashi against the giant of man who was now wielding a stone polearm. She activates her gatling gun and begins to fire off at the bandit while Yatsuhashi ran to the side. Their opponent deflects the bullets with ease, but was caught off guard by Yatsuhashi's attack from the sides.

Yatsuhashi swings his blade onto the bandit. The force of the blade causes the giant of a man to take a few steps back slightly staggering.

While the two of them seem to have gotten the upper hand it seems that their other friends weren't having no such luck.

Dove and Sky were blown away by a large explosion caused by the shotgun crazed female. Velvet and Fox did there best to dodge the blast while Russel maneuvers to strike her from behind.

Running behind her, Russel raises his blades to strike, but was taken back when the she bends over backwards pointing her gun at him. A large smile crept on her face as he stops in his tracks.

"Come on, I'm more of face to face girl," she winks back at him. "Though if this is your kink I think I can definitely take one for the team."

That was it, Russel let out a roar while throwing his weapons on the ground.

The girl's smile falters slightly at his new reaction of rage instead of the typical embarrassed look on his face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" He yells. "I mean seriously what's up with you talking all this crap? We're in the middle of a fight and you're just spewing all this crap. Do you think this is some sort of game?" He stares down at her as he's waiting for a response.

In the background, Velvet and Fox were looking at him as if he was crazy.

"Damn idiot is going to get himself kill." Fox says as he's about to rush in to save Russel. Velvet quickly puts a hand on his shoulder to stop him.

"No wait Fox look," She points at the girls lowered weapon. "I think he's got her distracted." Velvet's ears perked up as she catches what made the two just stop in the middle of the fight.

"No…" The girl said in a low tone. Her smile was completely gone she kept her eyes away from Russel's. She clenches her shotgun in her arms. "A rescue missions is no joke when family is involved." Russel gives her a confused look.

"Rescue? What the heck do you mean rescue mission?"

Rescue? Velvet could've sworn she heard one of the bandits say something about saving someone earlier.

Cardin could say he's had better days as his arms fell limp to his sides. Being struck by the electrical rod made his arms go lets out a ragged breath as he stares at the bandit. He needs to think of something or at least wait long enough for the others to get over here.

"Is that all you got?" Cardin taunts as he takes deep breaths.

"Foolish boy." was all she said before her eyes went wide. She takes a stance causing Cardin to brace himself for another attack, but instead of a strike she ran past him. Following her movements, Cardin turns around and sees her frantically searching the area. He also notices that Glintworth was missing and the chest was now open.

"Cardin!" Called out a voice.

Cardin looks up to see Velvet running over to him. A small smile forms on his face happy to see her safe. He also noticed one of the bandits following behind her. He was about to warn her when he notices Russel running up next to the bandit.

"What in the?" He was cut off when he heard someone let out a loud roar. Looking back over to the rod wielder, he saw that she fell down onto her knees and began slamming the ground with her fist.

"Damnit! Damnit! Damnit!"

Velvet came sliding next to him a small cloud of dust forming next to her.

"Cardin are you alright?" She places her hand on his arms then onto his face to inspect him for any major injuries. She lets out a sigh of relief as sees nothing too serious.

Cardin relaxes into her touch letting out a sigh himself.

"Here this should help out with the whole numbed arms thing." A vial was presented to Cardin. He looks up to see a girl who had a shotgun strapped to her back. He gives her a wary look then back to the vile then gave her a glare. Russel came up next to him and places ahand on his shoulder.

"It's cool man," Cardin looks at him in disbelief. "We'll explain in a bit just drink the stupid thing already." Velvet uncorked the vile and fed it to Cardin, and by all that is good and mighty it tasted like an ursa taking a big dump on your lunch. Cardin let out a few coughs, but noticed that he was starting to get feeling back into his arm.

Clenching his hand a few times, Cardin looks at Velvet.

"Mind telling me what's going on?" He asks Velvet.

"Well you see." She was cut off when a hand grabbed his collar turning him around. Cardin could've sworn he let out a small squeal when he saw the face of the bandit who he was just fighting. It was as if she was about tie him down and do the unspeakable to him and this made him sweat in fear. Luckily the other girl from earlier places a hand on her comrades arm.

"This is all your fault," she growls. "If only you didn't interfere then I could've saved Elise."

Elise? Cardin had no idea what she was talking. The girl lets go of his collar and looks down onto the ground.

After a few minutes of looking over the group's injuries they walk over to the three former enemies were sitting. All three of them had a look of defeat, the girl with the shotgun was trying to cheer up the other while the giant tried to stop his hands from shaking so much.

Coco walks over to the three catching their attention. She Takes a seat in front of the three the rest of them were behind her as she began to asks them questions.

It seems that they weren't bandits as the group as told, no, they were a band of hunters who were in search of their teammate who's been kidnapped. They were all at an inn after long mission and decided that they should relax a little and enjoy some luxuries. As they went on partying in a local bar one of their teammates were drugged and kidnapped. After days of searching they found out that Glintworth was the culprit. The issue was that they couldn't accuse him of the kidnapping since they had no proof. Seeing that they had no other way of getting back their stolen teammate they decided to take things into their own hands.

After hearing their story, the group of hunters in training began to talk amongst themselves.

"Well what do you think?" Fox turned to Coco who was deep in thought. "You think they're telling the truth?"

"I'm not sure." she responds.

"What about ?" Velvet asks. "Cardin said that he disappeared when he was fighting with one of them."

"Well we won't know if they're telling the truth until we find Glintworth." Coco turns to Cardin. "What about you lugnut, you got any ideas?"

Cardin only shrugs his shoulder.

"Whatever, let's just get this over with."

Seeing that no one is objecting the idea to find Glintworth, Coco walks over to the three hunters.

Upon her approach, the three look up at her all them having a hopeful look on their face.

"Well it's decided," she said. "We'll help look for Glintworth, but if what you say is all a lie then we'll have to finish what we started."

The three of them nod their head in agreement. Walking over to the rest of the group they began to discuss a plan.

"Alright so he couldn't have gone that far and I'm pretty sure with Glintworth's physique he'll probably be hiding out somewhere."

The girl named Francine who Cardin foguth walks up next to Coco.

"We'll split up in smaller groups and spread out and search the area."

Everyone paired up and split into groups of twos or threes.

"Alright, you all get the drill, find Glintworth and bring him back here, got it?"

Everyone nods their head and split off into the forest.


	19. Chapter 19

Cardin and velvet was grouped together along with the leader of former "bandits" and if he remembers correctly her name was Francine. The three ran through the woods in search for the whereabouts of Glintworth.

Using her keen eye sight in the dark Velvet scanned the forest floor for any clues. While her eyes were on the ground, her ears were in the air listening on anything irregular. As the bunny faunus did her work, Cardin and Francine stood next to her keeping watch to the area around them.

Cardin notices Velvet's long bunny ears twitch causing her to turn her head.

"There's something going on out there." Velvet had a nervous look on her face. The sound of a furious roar erupted in the forest. Then came the sound of a loud roar. "It sounds like trouble."

Without a word, the three ran off into the direction of the noise. Cardin and Velvet ran next to each other while Francine sprints ahead of them. As they get closer to the commotion, the three of them could see a trail of broken branches and disturbed bushes.

"Watch out!" Cardin was pulled towards the ground in front of him by Velvet. Not even a second later came a beowolf lunging at them. Cardin looks up to see a few strands of his hair falling on to the ground. Giving Velvet a quick thanks, Cardin jumps back up, but only to be meet by the claws of the beowolf. Just as it's razor sharp points reach him, the beowolf was struck by a stream of lightning. Cardin looks back to see Francine pointing her fingers towards the now slain beowolf.

"Thanks." Cardin calls out.

She didn't respond back to him instead she just turns around and heads off running.

Velvet runs over to Cardin to check if he was alright. He tells that he wasn't hurt and insist that they hurry and follow Francine.

The two finally reach the clearing only to be greeted by the site of a pack of grimm encircling a cave entrance. They range from boarbatusks to beowolfs and standing at the entrance of the cave was a single girl.

Both Cardin and Velvet watch in amazement as the girl dodges a beowolf with great speed. The sound of crackling lightning caught the attention of the two students. Francine was making her way towards the cave firing streams of lightning.

Unsheathing his mace, Cardin looks to Velvet who nods her head at him. They rush towards the cave entrance slaying any grimm who get in their way.

Cardin swings his mace into the face of a beowolf hearing a satisfying crunch of the bones of the grimm. He then heard the squealing of a boarbatusks as it began to spin and charge right at him. It was coming in too fast for him to dodge, so bracing himself, Cardin raises his arms in a defensive stance readying himself of its impact. Just as the beast was about to collide with him, Velvet came in from the side kicking the beast from the side causing it fly in a different direction slamming into beowolf.

"Are you alright?" She asks kicking another grimm in the air.

Regaining his composure Cardin raises his mace slamming it down onto the ground to cause a small shock wave to disrupt a few grimm.

"Yeah, come on we need to hurry and get to the cave."

"I contacted the others they should be here soon." She says as she dodges a swipe.

The two slowly made their way towards the cave entrance with Cardin in the front swinging away any unlucky grimm that came into his maces swing radius. Velvet was behind him covering the rear from any grimm attacks to their flanks.

They finally caught up with Francine who was now standing next to the girl who was fighting off the grimm. Cardin and Velvet stood next to the two and stood fast in the on coming grimm assault.

"You know Francine if you were going to save me you could've at least brought one of my purses and some new clothes." The girl says sounding a little annoyed. All she wore at the moment was something that resembled a wedding dress only it was dirty and torn.

"Elise, I think we have a bigger issue here we can worry about your look later." Francine says.

The girl named Elise made a small pout, but was interrupted when she had to dodge beowolf pouncing towards her.

"Where's Glintworth?" Velvet asks.

"He ran off into the cave," Elise spat. "Left me out here as chum for the grimm."

Nodding her head, Velvet made her way inside the cave to everyone's surprise.

"I'll get Glintworth you guys wait for the rest of the group to get here."

"Why bother," Elise says. "Let that tub of fat rot in the cave."

Cardin gave her the same look the other too were giving her. Only she gave him a small smile.

"As hunters in training it's our job to make sure to keep everyone safe," her smile falters slightly. "No matter who they are." Without another word she runs off into the cave.

Cardin wasn't able to say anything as he deflected a blow from beowolf.

The three held their ground stopping any grimm from entering the cave, but with each swing and dodge they began to tire. Just as they slay one grimm two more takes its place.

"There's no end to them." Cardin growls as he lets out small breaths of air. The ground starts to shake causing the combatants and grimm alike to stop in the fight. From off into the distace, Cardin could hear the sound of trees being being crushed and the earth began to shake. A small look of fear appears on his face as he worries for what is coming. He turns to the two girls and was surprised to see them smiling.

Most of the grimm turn their attention towards the oncoming sound of some kind of raging bull stampeding towards them. It was at that moment the man named Titus came running out of the forest sending grimm and trees alike flying. With his long polearm, he slammed and impaled grimm in all directions.

The rest of the group came running after him taking care of any stragglers.

Cardin let out a small sigh of relief, but that was short lived as he raises his mace and slams down onto a grimm who was to preoccupied at the rampaging titan.

It didn't take long for the rest of the group to take care of the remaining grimm and clear out the area.

As Cardin and the rest of the students wait outside of the cave entrance for Velvet and Glintworth. He looks up too see the former "bandits" huddled around their returned friend. They seem to be in a large group hug then one by one they share a more personal hug with the girl named Elise. What caught his attention was when she gave the man named Titus a passionate kiss. A small blush formed on Cardin's face as he remembers the kiss Velvet gave him placing his hand on his forehead. This made him think of the moment they had when it was just the two of them around the campfire.

With the thought of Velvet in his head he turns back towards the cave a nervous look growing on his face. It shouldn't have taken her that long to find him. He was about to enter in after her when he saw her walking out herself.

"Velvet what took you so long? I was about to…" Cardin stops to look at her and notices her worried look and how her body looks stiff and arms gave off a small twitch.

"Stay back!" A voice shouts from behind Velvet. It was Glintworth who stood behind Velvet a rather large taser in his hand it's tip resting on Velvet's neck. Judging from a dark red mark that was on the other side of her neck this only lead Cardin to one conclusion. "Stay back or I'll shock till she doesn't get up."

Everyone watches as Glintworth began to push Velvet into the forest. Velvet's team glare daggers into the man who held their friend captive, but no one had the same look that Cardin had.

The face of pure rage was reflected on his face the veins on his neck beginning to show. His eyes darted from the mark on her neck to the device in Glintworths hand. He hurt her...he hurt her, the words roared in his head as he began to slowly walk over to Velvet and Glintworth. The others watch Cardin approach the two with members of team CFVY yelling out words of disapproval. He didn't listen as their voices were just mumbles to his ears.

"Stop where you are! I mean it!" The large taser in Glintworth's hand began to charge up and Velvet's arms and legs began to twitch as it began to spark against her. This only made Cardin angrier as his hand clenches into a fist.

Glintworth then raise the large taser right underneath Velvet's did little to stop Cardin's advance who kept his pace towards him. He began to shake in fear as his threats did nothing to stop Cardin's approach. Dropping his only weapon, Glintworth pushes Velvet in front of him and run off into the forest, but was stopped when Coco and Fox cut off his escape.

Cardin was quick to catch Velvet resting her head on his shoulder. He inpects her from head to toe making sure there weren't any additional damages done.

"Are you alright?" He asks as he felt her trying to raise her arm, but judging from her twitching limbs she was still recovering.

"I'll be fine," she says as she turns her head to make herself comfortable. "Though I wouldn't mind staying like this for a bit."

Cardin lets out a sigh of relief as he stands up with Velvet in his arms bridal style. Without even thinking he plants a kiss on her forehead similar to how she did for him.

"What was that for?" Velvet asks small blushing growing on her face?

It was Cardin's turn to blush turning his face away from her in hopes to hide it.

"It's just payback for what you did for me earlier."

Velvet smiles back at Cardin who was once her most cruelest of tormentor was now carrying her in his arms and just now gave her a kiss on her forehead. She looks up at his face to which it was now in a deep shade of red.

The two students were in their own little world completely oblivious to the looks the rest of the group was giving them.

Yatsuhashi had that typical blank look on his face, but judging from his posture it looks as if he was about to fall over.

Coco stares at the two with wide eyes, her shades had fallen onto the ground. Her eyes darted from Velvet to Cardin in quick successions she then rubbed her eyes and took a double take.

"What!" she yells outs.

Fox was one of the oblivious ones as he only sensed Cardin and Velvet's aura. It wasn't until Yatsuhashi leaned down and whispered what was happening in front of them. Fox nods his head slowly taking in the information it seems that he wasn't fazed by what he told as he kept on nodding his head. It only took a few seconds before he reacted to the way his team leader and partner did with wide eyes. "What!"

The members of Cardin's team didn't fare any better. Dove's and Sky's faces were both in shock and fear as they watched Cardin and Velvet have their moment together.

Russel did have a look of shock on his face it then turn to a frown as he stares Cardin right in the eyes. Without even saying a word he turns away from him and walks away.

When Cardin and Velvet finally realized that the two of them weren't alone both of their faces began to grow beat red.

Coco was the first to finally snap out of her shock and walks up to the two. She can see that Velvet was still comfortable laying on Cardin's shoulder as she approach the two.

"Thanks for helping Velvet, but uh I think I can take over now." She says as she reaches out for her teammate and friend.

With the red disappearing from his face his grip on Velvet tightens and he takes a step back.

Coco was about to say something when she was cut off by Velvet's voice.

"Coco it's alright," she says with her usual smile. "I'll be fine just like this." Coco nods her head as she looks at her friend with a worried look then looks back at Cardin. She glares at Cardin who in turn frowns back at her. Taking a step back while keeping her eyes on him, she calls out to the rest of the group.

"Alright...lets...uh...lets get Glintworth and get out this forest."


	20. Chapter 20

Upon seeing the upcoming town, the group decided that it was good time for them to go their separate ways. As both team C.F.V.Y and C.R.D.L

"We can't thank you enough for what you all have done for us." Francine thanks for what seems to be the hundredth time.

As the group said the final goodbyes, Cardin notices Russel having a one on one conversation with the girl named Ava or as Carin puts it the "crazy" one. Look to his right Velvet stood next to him smiling back at the other three. Momentarily, their eyes meet causing both of them to blush and quickly turn their heads away.

"You sure you don't need us to help you out with Glintworth?" Coco asks.

Francine shakes her head turning around to look see Titus restraining a very angry Glintworth in his arms.

"No, you all have done more than enough." Francine gave her and the rest of the group a small smile. "Let's hope that next time we meet it'll on better circumstances." With that the group part their ways.

With their mission over the two teams were on a bullhead home to Beacon. While most of the students were resting Cardin and Velvet were busy studying. With all that's been going on they barely had any time to study.

Cardin had a nervous frown on his face as he looks down at his study packet. He starts to lightly tap his pencil on the page he was stuck on.

Velvet seeing his distress place her hand on top of his hand to stop his vigorous tapping.

"Relax if you stress yourself too much it's not going to make it any better."

"I would relax if only this test didn't decide whether or not I get to stay in Beacon or not." Cardin gave her a blank stare his hand still tapping down onto the packet. "Ugh, why do I have to take this stupid test as soon as we get back to Beacon."

"Well if you didn't neglect your studies this wouldn't be happening." She says nonchalantly.

Cardin gives her a look of surprise on how didn't even sugar coat his problem.

"Ouch Velvet no need to soften me up before you smack kick me in the rear." He says jokingly.

"Well if it weren't for that then we wouldn't where we are now now would we?" Velvet says with smiles. She leans her head on his shoulder causing him to jump a little at her sudden action.

"What?" Cardin gives her a confusing look not really sure what she meant.

"Well if Oobleck didn't ask me to tutor then we wouldn't have become friends and if that didn't happen then you wouldn't have saved me and we wouldn't have…" She cut herself short as a small blush grew on her face. This also caused Cardin to blush as well as he was reminded what had transpired between them. Shaking her head, Velvet turns back towards her copy of the study guide. "We should get to studying we arrive at Beacon in a few hours."

Cardin nods his head and frowns at his packet.

When the bullhead finally landed both teams sluggishly walk out of the airship.

Coco walks over to Cardin was going over a few last minute questions with Velvet. She still gave them a weird look for being in such close proximity with each other.

"Hey lug we need to head on over to Ozpin's office," Coco says pointing her thumb at the tall tower behind her. "We're going to have to explain to Ozpin what happen during the mission." She turns away from him and starts to walk towards the tower.

"I'll wait for you near Ooblecks office." Velvet says patting Cardin on the shoulder.

The mission brief was short and simple, both Cardin and Coco gave Ozpin the whole run down of the mission. They explain how the client kidnapped a friend from a group of hunters and that they helped capture the client and return the lost friend.

Ozpin gave the two leaders a curious look, but said nothing of it.

"Well done then it seems that both of your teams did exceptionally well through the mission."

"But sir we technically didn't complete our mission." Coco says.

"That may be true, but you escort the client to the village which was the mission assignment," Ozpin says a small smile on his face. "And to add to that you saved a captive and returned her to her family." Picking up his signature cup, Ozpin raises it to his lips. "From what I can see you completed the mission and even did a little extra work on the side." He takes a drink from his cup. "I say that seems like a well completed mission."

With his words it seems that both leaders let out a sigh of relief as their shoulders slump.

"Thank you sir." Coco says as she bows to him. Cardin does the same, but only nods his head in thanks.

With the mission over the two leaders walk out of the headmaster's office and into the elevator. As the doors to the elevator closes, Coco swiftly slams Cardin against elevator's wall and stares him right in the eyes.

Cardin was pinned against the wall as the second year who was clearly stronger than she looks held him their.

"Hey what's the big deal?" He yells.

She stares back at him with a deadly stare that could make a beowolf cry.

"What's your game?" She asks in a threatening tone.

"What are you talking about?" Cardin shouts back as he was finally able to push her off. "The hell is your problem?"

"Don't play dumb I'm not really sure what Velvet sees in you," Coco pins him against the wall of the elevator once again this time Cardin felt himself being planted into the wall. "but I see or hear anything that happens to Velvet and if you were any part of it there will be no on grimm on this planet that'll stop me from crushing you into dust and force a boarbausk to snort you up."

Cardin could feel himself sweat, but kept a straight face as he stares back the fashionista in the eye. Before Cardin could say anything the doors to the elevator open up.

Coco stares at Cardin for a few more seconds before finally letting him go and walking out of the elevator.

"If it weren't for Velvet keeping your little bullying sessions to herself I would've already beat you to a pulp," Coco says with her back facing him. "Now it's because of Velvet again my team and I won't beat you and your team senseless...not yet." She turns her head towards him to look at him once more. "But like I said lug nut, if you try anything funny with Velvet...well." She picks up a small rock off the group and held it in the air. And in one motion she crushed the rock in her hands causing it to crumble into dust. With that she walks away leaving Cardin on the ground eyes wide in shock.

After his little chat with Coco in the elevator, Cardin made his way towards Ooblecks office stopping by his dorm room to change into his school uniform. Upon arriving to Oobleck's door, Cardin saw Velvet who was also in her school uniform standing next to the door.

Velvet's bunny ears lit up as she heard Cardin approaching. Turning her head she smiles at Cardin who in turn smiles back.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Cardin says letting out a breath.

"Don't worry just take your time and relax we studied enough." Pushing him towards the door she shoves him in the classroom. "I'll right outside when you're finish." She closes the door behind him leaving him alone.

"Ah it's so nice to see you," Ooblecks says zipping his ways towards Cardin with his mug in hand. "I hope that you studied well and hard for this test."

Cardin only nods his head, he takes a seat at the nearest seat and prepares himself for the test that will decide his place here in Beacon. Saying that the test was difficult was an understatement, but luckily Cardin sat in his chair filing out answer after answer stopping every few minutes to look over a problem that more challenging than the others. He looks up to see Doctor Oobleck grading papers with swift precision his hand moving at the speed of the wings of a bullhead.

Finally after what felt like hours Cardin was finally finished. He drops his pencil and stands up with his test in hand towards Oobleck.

"Well ," Oobleck takes a quick drink from his mug. "Let's see how you faired hmm." Oobleck zips in front of Cardin taking the test and zips back into his seat and begins to grade it. "Mmhmm," he scribbles down on the paper, "Nuh-uh," his eyes dart from left to right. "Uh-huh." In no time he places his pen down and straightens the test.

Cardin could feel the sweat running down his back as he waits for Oobleck.

"Well well it seems you'll have to get of your uniform ," Cardin felt like as if his whole world just shattered. His knees start to feel weak as he stares at the doctor with horror in his eyes. "Because for some reason every semester they get tend to shrink on the wearer." Cardin gives him a confused look.

"Wait...does that mean?"

"Congratulations , you pass though not with a high score, but pass nonetheless." He hands Cardin the test with a small smile on his face.

Cardin looks to his test then to Oobleck then back to his test if he could he would just about cry right now.

"Thank you sir." Cardin bows his head.

"No need to thank me," Ooblecks says waving his hand at him. "You should thank miss Scarlatina for helping prepare for this test."

Cardin's head begin to fill with Velvet as he was excited to tell her the good news. Without even saying anything else, Cardin rushes out of the office and sees Velvet waiting for him on the floor across the hall. He could see her smiling back at him as she opens her arms to hug him. He rushes towards her and embraces her in a big hug picking her off the floor and swinging her in the air.

"I passed!" Cardin shouts.

"That's awesome Cardin!" Velvet says although she already knew since she heard his conversation with Oobleck, but she didn't want to say that.

Cardin puts her back on the ground and stares at her a big goofy smile on his face.

"It's all thanks to you Velvet I owe you big time."

"You owe me huh?" Velvet looks at him curiously then smiles up at him. "Then how about you take me out for dinner?" A small blush starts to form on her face as she looks up at him.

Cardin was a little taken back by this as his face starts to heat up as well.

"Are you asking me out?" Cardin asks a little nervously his face now completely red.

"Well it could be if you're okay with that?"

"I...I...I uh...yeah...that would be...aweso...I mean okay." Cardin was as red as Ruby's red cloak.

"Great," Velvet walks away from Cardin and down the hall to her dorm. "Meet me at the school entrance in an hour or two and wear something nice." she calls back walking down the hall with a small skip to her steps.

Cardin watches her until she turns at the end of the hall out of his sites. His face was still red as he just realized that he agreed to go on a date with Velvet.

**Welp folks here's the last chapter, I know the ending feels like it was just cut short but you know why? That's right there's going to be sequel! The sequel will take place right after "Just until this is all over" also it's going to take place near the ending of vol 2 and into 3. So stay tune cause I've already been planning on the chapters it should be coming pretty soon. Also, thank you to all the people who read this story and favorite and follow if it weren't for you I'd probably would've lost interest in this a long time ago.**

**Just a heads up the sequel is out it's called "Let see how things go"**


End file.
